


Sempre em Halloween

by MazzolaJackson



Series: Obras Traduzidas │ Translates Works [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Mpreg, Romance, War
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: Na noite de Halloween sempre lhe tinham ocorrido a Harry coisas muito importantes para sua vida. Algumas más, outras boas e outras realmente maravilhosas.É uma historia de amor entre dois casais que gosto bastante Harry e Draco e Severus e Remus. Lhes ocorrerão muitas coisas, mas prometo um final feliz como gosto em de minhas histórias. Prometo muito amor e muitas aventuras.





	1. É possível sermos amigos?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Siempre en Halloween](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/335112) by Satt. 



 

Noite de Halloween, sempre lhe tinham ocorrido acontecimentos importantes em sua vida, umas vezes tristes, como a morte de seus pais, outras vezes alegres como quando atontaram ao troll e se fizeram ele e Rum amigos de Hermione definitivamente.

Esta noite começaria a escrever sua vida, queria deixar constância de todo o que lhe tinha passado a partir dessa noite do 31 de outubro quando estava em seu sexto ano de Hogwarts e ainda não tinha tido o duelo final com Voldemort. Essa noite definitivamente tinha suposto uma mudança drástico em sua vida.

Harry nunca se imaginou que alguma vez pudesse amar tanto a seu inimigo como o fazia agora, quando se encontrou a Draco chorando no banho das garotas e com Myrtle o consolando algo se lhe rompeu em seu interior, não mais ódio para Malfoy um sentimento de ternura e de vontades do consolar surgiu em seu interior.

Quando Draco sentiu como Harry estava no banho presenciando sua dor se voltou disposto a lhe jogar de ali a base de maldições, mas ao se dar a volta não viu debocha em seus olhos, só tristeza. Tristeza como a sua, os dois eram desafortunados, vítimas das circunstâncias. As varinhas de ambos levantadas apontaram para abaixo, já não fazia sentido lutar.

-Malfoy sei que estás tramando algo, que não é bom, mas vejo em teus olhos dor e arrependimento.

-Deixa-me em paz maldito herói, não te metas em meus assuntos. –As palavras de Draco quiseram sair duras, ásperas, mas só puderam o fazer avariadas pelo pranto e a dor que sentia. Ele não era um maldito comensal, mas não queria que sua mãe morresse e ele também não queria morrer ainda era muito jovem, não queria pagar pelos erros de seu pai.

Myrtle sabia o que lhe estava ocorrendo ao loiro, tinha sido seu confidente desde que tinha começado do curso e lhe dava muita pena que esse rapaz pudesse cair nas garras daquele que tinha sido o artífice de sua morte. Não o ia permitir, tanto o loiro como o moreno lhe caíam bem e por uma vez em sua vida se armou de valor e deixou de chorar.

-Harry, não lhe faças caso, lhe ajuda, ele não é mau, não quer fazer nada malvado, mas sua vida e a de sua mãe estão em perigo.

-Oh! Cala-te Myrtle, tinha confiado em ti e me acabas de trair, não queria que ninguém o soubesse. –Draco caiu ao solo de joelhos tampando-se a cara com as mãos, seu pranto era a cada vez mais forte e desconsolado. Algo se rompeu no interior do moreno que, fazendo gala de seu valor gryffindor e sem lhe importar que o loiro lhe lançasse uma maldição, se acercou até ele e lhe abraçou lhe sujeitando com firmeza lhe tentando transmitir todo o calor e consolo que era capaz de lhe dar.

Draco tentou sair do agarre de Harry, mas o moreno impediu-lhe, tantas vezes tinha chorado desconsoladamente, ansiado ter uns braços que lhe sujeitassem que não ia permitir que o loiro recusasse seu consolo. –Desafoga-te, chora todo o que creias conveniente, é melhor que jogues fosse toda a dor.

Nem Harry mesmo podia-se imaginar porque estava consolando a seu pior inimigo, sentia-se bem o fazendo, não era já um ser arrogante e cheio de preconceitos, era simplesmente um adolescente como ele que tinha sobre suas costas um ônus demasiado pesado. O moreno tinha-se dado conta que Draco estava sendo obrigado a fazer algo na contramão de sua vontade, e não era muito difícil imaginar quem era o que lhe empurrava a isso.

Pouco a pouco o pranto de Draco foi remetendo, apoiou sua cabeça no peito do moreno, sentia-se também. Nunca ninguém lhe tinha abraçado assim, salvo sua mãe, não o tivesse consentido. Ele era um Malfoy e lhe tinham educado para não deixar exteriorizar seus sentimentos, mas já estava farto. Queria amar e ser amado e seu eterno inimigo estava nesses momentos brindando-lhe apoio e consolo.

Mas não, não podia se permitir rebaixar-se dessa maneira, se ia soltar do abraço do moreno quando uns passos no banho lhes fizeram voltar suas cabeças. Ante eles estava Severus Snape com cara de total assombro, nem em seus mais peregrinos sonhos se poderia ter imaginado que Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter estivessem se abraçando e não se amaldiçoando como era o habitual neles.

Snape tinha ido até o banho alertado por Peeves que lhe tinha insinuado que uma grande festa ia ocorrer no banho das garotas. Sabia que quando o poltergeist dizia isso é que alguma briga ia ocorrer e podia ter feridos se os que estavam ali eram Malfoy e Potter.

-Que sucede aqui? Peeves alertou-me de que certos inimigos estavam no banho e que não pressagiava nada bom, mas já vejo que esse bastardo poltergeist tem tentado se debochar uma vez mais dos professores. Vejo que me perdi algo, não é assim senhor Malfoy, senhor Potter?

-Equivoca-se professor, não há nada entre nós. –Harry estava ruborizado até as orelhas, não sabia como sair dessa situação tão embaraçosa na que se encontrava.

Draco se enrijeceu, desde depois não lhe apetecia nada que o chefe de sua casa e protetor pudesse se levar uma ideia equivocada do que ali estava passando. –Não é o que parece senhor, por uma vez Potter tem razão. É algo longo e difícil de explicar.

-Bem, senhor Malfoy tenho o tempo todo do mundo para que me aclarem que está passando aqui. Agora mesmo acompanhem até meu despacho.

Nenhum dos dois adolescentes sabia como iam poder explicar o que lhes tinha sucedido no banho. Draco já estava farto de se mostrar com uma couraça queria se sentir livre por uma vez em sua vida de demonstrar aos demais o que lhe passava. Tinha um ônus demasiado grande sobre seus ombros, não podia acabar com a vida de Dumbledore, mas também não queria que sua mãe morresse. Por uma vez em sua vida confiaria em alguém que não fosse um Malfoy.

Harry, por sua vez, ia pensando em como se tinha metido nessa situação surrealista, mas a verdade que algo em seu interior se comoveu ao ver o sofrimento de Malfoy em seus olhos se viu refletido em sua dor. Já estava farto de broncas e brigas com seus colegas por culpa do assassino de seus pais. Sabia que de não ter existido Voldemort e que Malfoy não tivesse sido criado com tantos preconceitos poderiam ter sido perfeitamente amigos. Da mesma idade, estudando no mesmo colégio, com as mesmos passatempos como era o quidditch e sobretudo seguramente a rivalidade entre casas também não existiria.

Snape ia adiante deles ondeando sua camada e dando longos avanços, estava impaciente por saber que tinha passado entre esses dois. No fundo gostava da ideia que pudessem ser algo mais que rivais. Harry era seu protegido, ele não o sabia, mas lhe devia a sua mãe morrida a mãos de Voldemort e Draco também o era, pelo laço inquebrantável que tinha selado com sua mãe. De uma forma ou de outra tinha chegado a proteger a esses dois rapazes pelo amor de suas mães, uma morta e a outra em uma situação delicada se Draco não levava a cabo seu cometido.

Não podia perder sua imagem de professor rígido, frio e calculador, no fundo lhe divertia que seus alunos lhe considerassem assim. Se para valer soubessem como era alguns sofreriam um infarto, seu casal lhe tinha dito infinidade de vezes, que não passava nada se se mostrava um pouco mais humano e que não fora tão atemorizante para seus alunos, também tinham discutido muitas vezes pelo trato que dava a Harry.

Severus tinha-lhe dito muitas vezes, não podia se mostrar carinhoso com Potter, se isso chegava a ouvidos de Voldemort deixaria de ser um espião valioso para a Ordem e então estaria ainda mais vulnerável o filho de sua amiga Lily. Seu casal dizia-lhe que o entendia, mas que deixasse de azucrinar tanto com ele. Snape no fundo fazia-o parra que Harry não baixasse a guarda e que pudesse enfrentar sem nenhum tipo de problemas a Voldemort. Ele era o eleito e tinha a suas costas uma dura tarefa, tanta como a de Draco.

Quando chegaram até o despacho de Snape ambos garotos estavam muito nervosos ainda que tentavam não exteriorizar seus sentimentos, a verdade, nenhum dos dois sabiam o que iam dizer, nem eles mesmos o tinham assimilado. Justo quando iam entrar no despacho a professora McGonagall chegou até ali.

-Severus acho que o castigo ou o que pensasses fazer com o senhor Potter e o senhor Malfoy –Minerva inclinou a cabeça para os dois lhes olhando penetrantemente. - terá que esperar por agora. O professor Dumbledore precisa-te em seu despacho.

-Já têm ouvido, mas não pensem que se vão livrar de me dar uma explicação, se vão agora mesmo a suas casas e após jantar me acompanharão até aqui.

Snape deu-se a volta agitando sua camada e foi-se com McGonagall até o despacho do Diretor, ambos garotos se olharam e ficaram quietos sem saber que fazer, deveriam falar ou melhor esperavam a fazer adiante do professor Snape. Harry sacou seu valor Gryffindor e começou a falar.

-Malfoy, não sê que lhe vamos dizer a Snape, nem eu mesmo sei porque temos atuado assim.

-Eu também não tenho uma resposta para isto Potter, mas sê que estou cansado de atuar como o que não sou.

-Ainda temos um par de horas até o jantar, se te parece bem poderíamos falar sobre o sucedido. Sei que estás metido em algo, pelo jeito, fora de tua vontade. Não somos amigos, sempre nos tentámos fazer dano, mas acho que tem chegado o momento de deixar de lado nossas rixas e tentar, pelo menos ser um pouco mais civilizados.

-Estou de acordo contigo, já te disse que estou cansado de atuar como alguém que no fundo não sou. Também reconheço que sou bastante desagradável quando me proponho e que não me estranha que sempre andemos discutindo ou nos amaldiçoando.

-Que te parece se saímos lá fora e falamos em um lugar tranquilo.

-Por mim de acordo Potter.

Os dois garotos foram-se até as imediações do lago para aclarar um pouco todo o que estava passando. Enquanto no despacho de Dumbledore um abatido e cansado Remus Lupin estava dando notícias dos últimos acontecimentos que tinha vivido entre os licantropos sob a liderança por Fenrir Greyback.

Remus luzia muito demarcado, estava totalmente esgotado pela tensão de poder ser descoberto como espião, mas tinha valido a pena. Graças a sua estância com os homens lobo sabia que Greyback estava disposto a seguir a Voldemort com um sozinho propósito, acabar com muitos magos, os matando ou os convertendo também em licantropos como tinha feito com ele, quando só era um menino. O tempo jogava na contramão do bando da luz, se Voldemort, que já se tinha ganhado o apoio dos gigantes, conseguia também o dos vampiros iam ser demasiadas criaturas escuras em seu bando.

Severus morria-se das vontades de abraçar a seu casal, via-lhe extenuado, mas tinha que ser paciente, a informação que estava dando era muito valiosa, nomes, lugares e esconderijos de onde se moviam os licantropos eram cruciais para poder conseguir que alguns desertassem de suas filas se conseguiam lhes convencer de que obteriam direitos e reconhecimento do mundo mágico se se uniam ao bando da luz quando acabasse a guerra. Ademais outros membros da Ordem estavam presentes e não gostava que de ninguém pudesse ver sua parte mais humana.

Uma vez que Lupin acabou de dar a informação, alguns membros da Ordem se foram preparar o caminho para o que pretendiam fazer com os direitos dos licantropos se se uniam a sua causa.

-Bom Remus, acho que mereces-te um descanso prolongado, vês-te bastante cansado e imagino-me que precisa relaxar após tanta tensão.

-Estás no verdadeiro Albus, têm sido uns dias muito duros e sobretudo ao ter tão perto a Greyback, a cada dia que passa é mais perigoso e obsessivo com os magos.

Já só ficavam no despacho do diretor, além de Minerva, Severus e Remus, nesse momento o professor de poções pôde relaxar um pouco sua pose e se acercou até seu casal para lhe abraçar com ternura. Tanto o chefe da casa de Gryffindor como o diretor estavam a par de sua relação e eles não se importavam se mostrar como casal adiante dos mesmos.

-Será melhor que vá até as habitações de Severus pela lareira, não é muito conveniente que possam ver a Remus aqui no colégio, não nos podemos confiar de ninguém e se se chega a saber que está aqui correria um grave perigo.

-Obrigado Albus, Remus precisa descansar. Esta noite não irei ao Salão para jantar, Minerva se me faz o favor diga ao senhor Potter e ao senhor Malfoy que amanhã a primeira hora após o café da manhã lhes espero a ambos em meu escritório.

-Descuida Severus, lhe direi, mas se pode saber agora em que novo rio se meteram.

-Não te preocupes não é nada mau, mais bem acho que esses dois por fim têm compreendido que é melhor ser amigos que inimigos.

E com essas palavras deixou boquiaberta a McGonagall e a Dumbledore sorridente, ao velho diretor não se lhe escapava nada e sabia que tarde ou cedo esses dois garotos acabariam juntos.

-Vamos amor, tens que repor destes dias.

Com um beijo e um abraço apareceram-se nas habitações de Severus, tinham toda a tarde e toda a noite para que Severus lhe fizesse se esquecer de todas as más experiências vividas nestes dias.

Continuará…


	2. A luta

-Remus perderam tanto, não posso imaginar o que eu tenho sofrido nestes dias sem você ao meu lado. Não deixar nunca desta forma - Severus abraçou fortemente seu parceiro, como se, assim, tentar evitar que ele poderia deixar.

Remus sentiu a glória, finalmente estava entre aqueles braços que ambos gostavam dele e protegido, ele também tinha perdido ele. Ele sentiu tão vazio quando você chega em seu lado, foi extremamente fiel e uma vez que ele tinha escolhido seu parceiro seu instinto de lobo empurrou-o para não espalhar mais do que ela.

Flashback

Se na adolescência, que alguém tinha-lhe prometido que ele acabaria sendo parceiro de quem os dois amigos dele odiavam tivesse dito que eu era louco. No fundo sempre me senti atraído por Severus, o que estava acontecendo é que a baixa qualidade de lobisomem, como pareceria acreditava que slytherin que lhe convinha para ser mais bonito e perfeito do universo. Ele passou muito mal quando seus amigos ficou com ele e quando eu vi que ele juntamente com o pior dos Slytherin, aqueles puro sangue que fez gala de ser seguidores do dark lord está agitando suas entranhas.

Já adulto e formando parte da ordem da Phoenix Remus puxou todos os seu valor da Grifinória e afirmou a Severus. Pensei morrer quando aqueles olhos negros entediavam a mente.

-Não brinque comigo Lupin. Não tem suficiente anos de fazê-lo juntamente com seus amigos?

-Não quero provocar-lhe Severus, o que eu digo é verdade, sempre te amei e sofri por ti, até hoje não tenho coragem revelar-lhe os meus sentimentos. Eu te amo do fundo do meu ser e se não te tivesse dito antes é porque me falta a coragem. Coragem para enfrentar a sua rejeição. Eu sei que eu não sou mais do que um pária para esta sociedade, um lobisomem amaldiçoado, uma escória para os assistentes, mas tinha que te contar. Ele já não podia esconder meus sentimentos por você. Se você morrer ou algo acontecer eu não me perdoaria não poder ter dizer.

-Agora Severus, é livre para rejeitar-me ou provocação dirigida a meus sentimentos, mas pelo menos não será eu duvido que teria acontecido se ele tivesse dito isso a você.

-Remus, eu também sempre te amei, nem me atrevi a dizer, nunca pensei que alguém como você seria capaz de olhar para alguém com aquela marca feia no antebraço.

Não havia mais nenhuma palavra, Remus veio até ele e eles fundidos em um beijo que era mais. Um beijo que fez não só dois corpos a se unirem, mas também de duas almas, que, a partir daí, foram um único. Como um lobisomem que Remus escolheu o casal que iria estar sempre fiel a seus sentimentos por vida e Severus encontrando quem era sua outra metade.

Fim do Flashback

-Não volte mais com os lobisomens, irei falar com Dumbledore, não suporto a angústia que queima minha alma para pensar que você está em perigo. Você já deu o suficiente pela ordem, agora joga outro sacrifício. Você nunca me ouve, eu nunca vou deixar de arriscar dessa forma.

-Ah, Severus! Eu também quero morrer quando você tem que ir ao chamado de Voldemort, não quero que vá mais. Eu prometo que não irei para essas missões se você parar de ir ao seu chamado.

-O que já falamos várias vezes, eu não posso ir para o seu covil, as vidas de muitas pessoas em perigo e, acima de tudo, o de Harry. Se Voldemort suspeita até mesmo de traição que está sendo testada, vai acelerar a batalha final e temo pela vida do filho de Lily. Não posso pagar.

Era inútil continuar a conversar sobre o assunto, ambos sabiam que não parariam continuam com suas missões arriscadas. Que era melhor calar e amo, tenham retornado para coalescem em um beijo desesperado que foi pouco a pouco mais tenro e sereno. Roupa voou e encontrou dançando uma dança de amor na cama. Desesperada, uma dança, bem como os dois seres que amam para além desta vida precisam dizer sem palavras tudo o que sinto pelo outro.

Quando eles terminaram este ato puro de amor dormindo um ficou profundamente nos braços de outro. Remus foi esgotado pelo cansaço e estresse, e Severus pela angústia de pensar que ele pode perder a razão de ficar vivo.

Enquanto nas proximidades do lago, um casal de adolescentes tentando entrar todos aqueles sentimentos que lhes atormentaram ou confundido. Foi tão estranho, eles tinham odiado desde o primeiro ano de escola e agora estavam tentando esclarecer suas mentes confusos. Harry, como um bom leão, começou a expressar seus sentimentos.

-Não sei o que eu passei minha cabeça quando eu vi você, lá no banheiro chorando. Você parecia tão sozinho, tão indefeso, que por um momento que eu vi refletido em você. Sim, eu não pareço tão bem, sempre senti dessa forma, cresci sem pais que queria ou confortar-me quando eu estava triste ou doente, só recebi abuso de meus tios. As únicas alegrias eu tive-os na escola, com meus amigos, mas sempre senti algo, uma família. Eu entendo o seu grito o que me faltava o calor de uma família de verdade e a pena para perdê-lo.

-Harry, eu sei que eu sempre fui muito desagradável, desde a infância que ensinaram a odiar-te pelo que fizeste ao Lorde das trevas. Você era o inimigo e depois quando te conheci aqui senti inveja de sua pessoa por estar rodeado de amigos de verdade, seu valor, seus sentimentos nobres e a rejeitar-me. No fundo sempre quis que você tenha sido meu amigo, você é nobre e leal, dá tudo para eles e eu nunca tive isso com meus colegas de casa.

-Que nunca é tarde para alterar os nossos erros, você não é qualquer assassino, você não tem que se preocupar com o que Voldemort pode te fazer, aqui, há pessoas que podem ajudá-lo. Estou convencido de que o Dumbledore vai fazer isso.

-Você não entende Harry, eu não sinto medo por mim, desculpe pela minha mãe. Ela vai morrer se eu não cumpro os desejos do sem nome.

-Não tem passado nada, ela pode ser segura aqui, Dumbledore irá trazê-la e protegê-la.

-Estou com medo me, e eu sei que meu pai não é uma pessoa inocente como a minha mãe, mas apesar de tudo que eu quero. Ele está em Azkaban, é presa fácil para os comensais da morte, o senhor das trevas dá uma ordem e através dele.

-Ser confiante em Dumbledore, também tem poder suficiente para protegê-lo.

Harry estendeu a mão para Draco num gesto como essa loiro, fez seis anos atrás, mas este tempo, a mão não foi rejeitada, foi pego calorosamente e acompanhado de um sincero abraço de amizade do gesto. Foi também todos nos braços de outro, aquele abraço durou mais do que suficiente, nenhum dos dois queria se separar uns dos outros. Corações começaram a bater um pouco mais rápido do que o normal.

Moreno separou a cabeça da loira e olhou para aqueles olhos cinzentos que parecia não altivo ou frio. Perdidos no olhar cinzento, verde e cinza ligado e os lábios do loiro se aproximou do Moreno suculento e mesclados em um beijo que o deixou sem fôlego e com as pernas soltas e um enxame de borboletas esvoaçantes pelos seus estômagos.

-Isso é mais do que eu esperava para receber a mão de Harry, mas você conhece? Eu adoro.

-Além disso, algo me diz dentro de mim que nesta noite, uma nova etapa começa em nossas vidas. Algo não esperava, mas que o destino caprichoso levou ele.

Um beijo selada gravata nova que estava começando a forjar dois adolescentes, eles sabiam que não ia ser fácil, que eles teriam que atravessar muitas armadilhas, mas não importava se eles estavam juntos para lidar com eles. Sem dizer mais alguma coisa, foram apanhados pela mão até o castelo, hoje eles meditariam cada na solidão de seu quarto, sobre o que aconteceu e o rosto de manhã a situação com a cabeça de Slytherin House. Harry não podia confiar nele, odiava-o por ser o filho de James Potter e sempre tentando fazer sua vida miserável, que também suspeitava que permaneceram leais a Voldemort. Que mal foi, mas amanhã finalmente seria seu erro. Muitas surpresas aguardam você Moreno, quando ele estava na frente de seu odiado Professor. Draco estava confiante de que a cabeça da casa, mas em Dumbledore, porque ele não acreditou que ele estava ajudando seu pai.

Não acabou de subir para o castelo, Harry e Draco para as masmorras até a torre, eles olharam apenas para os olhos, palavras não eram necessárias, a vida dele só tinha tomado uma volta de 360 °. Ninguém podia dormir cada pensando sobre o que tinha acontecido naquela tarde e como pode sair bem sucedido, um na frente de Snape e o outro na frente do Dumbledore.

Na manhã seguinte, após a escola, Harry ainda em uma nuvem veio ao escritório de poções, Professor, não sabia como explicaria o que aconteceu na casa de banho, mas por outro pensamento que não morreu de todo, e se eu queria puni-lo por não dizer-lhes para fazê-lo, deu-lhe igual. Sempre encontrava uma desculpa para fazê-lo, desta vez ele deu igual, não concorda que ele é simulado ele mais uma vez.

Quando ele chamou o escritório abriu a porta após audição voz azeda e desprezo que foi sempre o seu caminho em direção a ele.

-Você pode passar Potter, atrasado como sempre.

Desta vez Harry já estava farto não vai ser intimidado.

-Eu vim assim que minhas aulas permitiram-me a ele.

-Não quero ser insolente, mas quer ser punido até ele terminar a escola. Ficar em casa, senhor Malfoy vai chegar em breve.

Ele não tinha acabado de dizer quando o loiro fez sua aparição, mostrou tal porte altivo que caracterizou e Harry odiava tanto. Parecia alguém diferente que tinha estado com ele no lago na noite anterior.

-Agora que ambos estão aqui vou explicar que fizeram ontem no banheiro das meninas.

-Estávamos fazendo nada de errado e eu não entendo por que eu tenho que dar explicações sobre o que estávamos fazendo lá.

-Para não ser insolente, claro que você tem que me entregar, esta casa de banho que eu sei coloca não meninos e meninas, e certamente que não estava tramando nada bom, tendo em conta o que se esconde sob seu assoalho.

-Bem, parece que fui só eu que estava lá, mas é claro que o seu agregado familiar é ainda pouco privilegiado.

-Não deve ser insolente Potter, ou receberá uma punição que vai se arrepender por muito tempo.

-Eu não estou sendo insolente, estou cansado de sempre tentar tornar minha vida miserável, mas sabe uma coisa, dá-me igual. Bastante meus tios já tem-me como eu gostaria de um professor, que canalizou todo o seu ódio de adolescente em um aluno, tentar fazer-me vida mais infeliz do que já está fora deste castelo. Eu não sou meu pai e ele nunca me deu o benefício da dúvida e nem meu professor que é devo dizer-lhe que me deixe em paz. Não vou te dizer o que estava no banheiro, e se você pensar em algo escuro é melhor olhar para dentro. Não confio em você e acreditar que se alguém aqui joga com magia negra que não precisamente.

Harry estava realmente irritado e cansado de ser sempre branco no mau humor do professor, que vê-lo como seu pai, não ele, mas principalmente o que ele tinha feito para estourar sua raiva era a entrada de Malfoy, foi Malfoy de volta mais uma vez e não Draco, tão orgulhoso e arrogante como sempre, ontem não foi mais do que uma comédia de mortificá-lo na frente de seu professor.

Draco estava espantado, ele sabia que o Harry era um condenado, valente gryffindor, mas nunca vai adivinhar o que ele poderia jogar tanto valor na frente da cabeça de sua casa. Ele sabia muito bem em Snape de saber que estava fervendo de raiva dentro. Seu pai disse a ele como pai de Harry tinha feito sua vida impossível e canalizou toda a sua impotência em Harry.

-Senhor, se não acreditas que eu estarei com ele para esclarecer o que aconteceu ontem no banheiro das meninas. -Draco virou-se para olhar para Harry sentiu seus olhos doem e percebe-se que a máscara dele mostrando ao entrar no escritório de Snape tinha transportado Harry para entender mal isso. Tive que lavar tudo, não queria perdê-lo novamente.

-O senhor não pode mais com a missão que foi confiada, ontem eu desmoronei e Harry olhou para a minha dor.

Severus ficou realmente surpreso inesperado Draco falar tão abertamente da sua missão à frente do Griffindora não tinha feito com ele, se eu sabia que era porque Voldemort lhe disse.

-Não tenho forças para continuar a minha missão, mas tenho muito medo para o que pode acontecer aos meus pais. Estou em um beco sem saída e não sei em quem confiar, minha educação obriga-me a seguir os mandatos do senhor do escuro, mas minha alma me diz que não é correto. Não sei quem apelo e ontem a oferta de ajuda de Harry foi completamente sincera.

-Eu sei que se eu falhar, você cumprira, forçou-o juramento inquebrável que fez com a minha mãe. Mas não quero que ninguém morra mais e menos o diretor de Hogwarts, que é o único que Voldemort realmente teme.

\- E o que você acha que fazer o herói para ajudar o senhor Malfoy, recorrer a sua magia poderosa, quando não é sequer capaz de fechar sua mente para a interferência do senhor do escuro.

-Não tire sarro de mim, se não fui capaz de fechar a minha mente é porque ninguém ensinou-me convenientemente a fazê-lo. Eu não me considero o melhor mágico do mundo, mas minha magia é forte, e pelos meus amigos, eu sou capaz de qualquer coisa.

-O senhor Potter parece como se fosse um herói arrogante, você sabe sobre a magia do mais escuro, é forte demais para ser capaz de enfrentá-lo para sempre.

-Eu não sou nenhum herói, estou cansado disso é porte assim comigo, claro que nunca irá confiar em você, ele nunca me deu motivo para fazê-lo.

-Eu sei que o Professor Dumbledore está confiando em você, mas é muito bom e confiante e sei também que se alguém puder ajudar Malfoy é ele e não alguém de sua laia.

-Não consentimento que eu falo tão bem.

-Não é você quem faz tão bem comigo. -O rosto de Harry começou a ficar vermelho de raiva, sua magia começou a fluir descontrolado e vários frascos contendo substâncias colocadas nas prateleiras atrás o Professor começaram a explodir, variou de luzes e porta dando passes para estadias de Severus começaram a bater com força.

Draco estava um pouco assustado antes essa implantação de magia e tentar tranquilizar Harry segurando-o pelo braço, mas sofreu uma sacudida que ele jogou contra a parede, tocando uma pequena cabeça. A magia que Harry libertou foi tão forte que disparou os alarmes no escritório do diretor que compareceram swift para as masmorras, nem mesmo que ele foi capaz de acalmar o furacão que veio de Harry.

Remus acordou alarmado para sentir o pulso da magia tão poderosa que penetrou através da porta do quarto, rapidamente levantou da cama e foi para o sócio da firma. Ele testemunhou deixou gelado, saiu da mão de Harry um feixe de magia que foi objeto de Severus na parede e pesava na garganta até que você quase se respirar, livros, garrafas e frascos foram puxados pelo chão e quebrados, a tabela foi dividida ao meio e Dumbledore parecia colado na porta, sem poder me mexer Draco puxado no chão também parecia colado a ele.

-HARRY! Por Merlin liberta-o! Você vai matar.

A voz doce e desesperada de Remus reagiu à Harry e afrouxou a gravata que estava a matar Snape, enquanto libertando a Draco e Dumbledore do seu punho. Jogou as mãos no rosto e estava ajoelhado no chão tremeu pelo que só havia acontecido.

Remus depois de verificar que Severus estava bem correu para Harry para abraçá-lo e confortá-lo. -Já te disse Sev, você não poderia continuar forçando assim, tarde ou cedo magia ia explodir e quase te mata. Já Harry acalme, nada, aconteceu, mas não volte nunca sua raiva desta forma, ou de pessoas inocentes poderia morrer.

-Sinto muito Remus, mas não posso mais estou farto de que me provoque e se meta comigo, não lhe fiz nada, só por ser filho de James Potter me odeia.

-Já mi chiquito se acalmar, eu acho que é chegada a hora que dar uma explicação. -Remus ficou com um olhar que assustados para seu parceiro, convidando-o para começar a falar.

-Desculpe Potter, mas é a única maneira de protegê-lo sem ninguém saber te trata com desprezo, para que ninguém possa chegar a suspeitar que estou atrás de você cuidar de si mesmo. Anos de fazê-lo desta maneira me faz às vezes não saber distinguir quando estamos sozinhos, e quando estamos rodeados de pessoas.

-Assume que o adulto é você, o frio slytherin quem sabe mestre seus sentimentos, mas vejo que isso é não é bem assim. Não confio em você e não acredito em você, não vejo necessidade de me proteger tem que ser mortificando me o tempo todo.

-Remus você pode confiar nele, mas eu nunca farei isso, não vejo claro suas intenções e desde então já estou cansado de que me tratar assim. Se eu tiver que deixar a escola irei fazê-lo, e nada importa para mim. Eu sei qual é minha missão na vida... e não estou preparado para continuar a sofrer desnecessariamente.

-Potter pare de se comportar como uma vítima e me escute.

-Não me insulte mais, entende. -Perigosamente próximo de Harry, os poucos remanescentes intactos, objetos começaram a explorar novamente. Draco novamente senti aquela onda de magia perigosa, correu para seu lado como Dumbledore.

-Já chega, Harry, eu confio nele e o que você disse é verdade, embora não posso negar que ele se comporta mais duramente do que o necessário, mas você também tem que entender você.

-Desculpe senhor, mas são muito bons e confiante e não acho que suas intenções são boas.

-Harry, quando tua mãe foi morta a mãos de Voldemort Severus foi a mim pondo a nosso lado, lhe tinha suplicado que não acabasse com sua vida, não pôde fazer nada e jurou nesse momento que já que não o tinha podido fazer com ela, o faria contigo. Não nego que teu pai e ele se odiassem, mais bem Severus odiava a teu pai adolescente, lhe fez passar muito mau, tanto ele como teu padrinho e continuou com esse ódio.

-Todo mundo era ciente dele e por isso fingiu também te ter a ti e dessa maneira ocultar a todo mundo que te protegia. Diz-te a verdade, ou acha que eu ia poder estar com ele se para valer quisesse te fazer dano. Harry é para mim um filho, me sinto sua única família, confia nele.

Harry olhou surpreso no remo, era que você tentou dizer ao Snape, seu odiado Professor foi o casal que considerava seu único parente. -Não sabia que você e ele estavam juntos Remus.

-Há muitas coisas que não sabe Harry, mas acho que agora é o tempo que você os conhece. Severus contou-me esta manhã antes de vir para o escritório ontem à noite que senhor Malfoy e você estava no serviço das garotas e pela primeira vez não maldiçoais, isso significa que finalmente haverá paz nessa escola que eu conduzo.

-Bom se já estamos todos mais acalmados serão melhor que vamos até meu despacho e ali tranquilamente falaremos dos próximos planos que temos para o futuro, mas dantes gostaria que tanto de tu como Severus vos désseis a mão em sinal de que tendes feito as pazes.

Severus foi o primeiro em acercar-se a Harry, não queria enfadar mais a Remus do que já estava com ele. –Sento-o Potter minha intenção tem sido proteger-te, prometo não voltar a ser tão desagradável contigo.

Harry estava ainda um pouco relutante, mas o olhar de Remus, encorajando-o a fazer as pazes empurrou a fazê-lo. -Professor tudo bem, pela minha parte está tudo perdoado.

-Bem, não conversa mais ir ao meu escritório, e isso inclui você senhor Malfoy.

Uma vez no escritório do diretor, isto começou a contar a Harry e Draco planos. Loira estava muito confusa, porque o antigo diretor nada não fugiu com ele e sabia que eram as suas intenções para servi-lo na bandeja para os comensais da morte.

-Não te assombre Draco, sei perfeitamente que estás tentando introduzir no castelo aos seguidores de Voldemort e acabar com minha vida e com a de Harry, sei que te vês obrigado pelo que lhes possa passar a teus pais.

-Isso é alto, eu tenho todo o curso dizendo que não confie em Draco e você disse que era a minha imaginação.

-Desculpe Harry, mas foi melhor, agora que o senhor Malfoy tornou-se ciente de que pode contar com nossa ajuda será melhor para te dizer o que tínhamos planejado para que o ataque cause menos baixas possíveis e pode obter reforçamos na luta contra Voldemort e você pode matá-lo logo que possível e para pôr fim a esta guerra que já começou secretamente.

-Agora se me permite começarei a contar o que temos previsto.

continuará...


	3. Os planos de Dumbledore

-Como já sabe Harry estamos imersos na busca dos horcruxes, Severus está a corrente de nossas investigações. Perguntaste-me no final de verão que me tinha ocorrido na mão, pois bem foi um desses horcruxes que me pôs assim quando, imprudentemente, acabei com ele. Tem minado minha saúde e já nada vai impedir que eu morra, sei a missão que tem o senhor Malfoy e lhe pedi a Severus que não deixe que se converta em um assassino, como sei do laço inquebrantável que tem feito com Narcisa lhe pedi que quando chegue o momento seja ele o braço executor e não o jovem Malfoy.

-Senhor tem que ter algo que pare a maldição, não pode morrer, tem que ter outra solução.

-Não a há Harry, já o discutimos, Severus não queria o fazer, mas por fim tem compreendido que se ele não me mata se verá obrigado o senhor Malfoy e entrará as filas de Voldemort.

-Tua missão Harry é continuar com a busca dos horcruxes e destruí-los, recorda a profecia, só ao final poderá destruir a Tom Riddle. O senhor Malfoy tem que seguir com seu plano até o final ou Voldemort suspeitará e correrá perigo a vida de seus pais.

-Senhor eu não quero que os comensais irrompam em Hogwarts e possam acabar com a vida de colegas ou de professores. Agora que sei que é ciente de meus planos teríamos que buscar outra solução para tentar lhe enganar, como acelerar a busca dos horcruxes e acabar com ele antes de que tenha mais mortes.

-Não é tão fácil senhor Malfoy, a busca dos horcruxes levará seu tempo e ainda lhe espera a Harry uma prova final. Se prolongamos muito a entrada de seus lacaios, suspeitará e o resultado pode ser catastrófico para sua família e para a destruição dessas porções de sua alma.

_oOo_

Os fatos tinham ocorrido tal e como Dumbledore tinha previsto, Draco tinha continuado arranjando o armário evanescente e eu continuava com a busca das horcruxes, mas se me encolhia a alma de pensar que meu querido diretor nos ia abandonar definitivamente. Custava-me muito fazer à ideia que em algum dia não poderia seguir vendo esses flamejantes olhos azuis e que não ia receber mais seus sábios ensinos.

O que para valer me custava naqueles dias era assimilar que Severus Snape já não era um comensal, que tinha rompido sua aliança com Voldemort pelo amor que sentia para minha mãe e que seu objetivo era me cuidar e me proteger. Tinha-o dissimulado também que me custava lhe crer, se não tivesse sido por Dumbledore ou pelo mesmo Draco teria pensado que se estava debochando novamente de mim e que o único que queria era me entregar em bandeja ao assassino de meus pais.

Hermione e Ron sabiam todo o que estava ocorrendo, Dumbledore assim me aconselhou e pouco a pouco, a primeira por suposto Hermione, foram aceitando a ideia de que nosso diretor morreria em breve a mãos de Severus Snape e que Draco não era um comensal, senão uma vítima mais do desquiciado de Voldemort.

Tínhamos que seguir guardando as aparências como nos aconselharam os maiores, nos amaldiçoávamos à menor ocasião e nos insultávamos adiante de todos. Somente dois slytherin conheciam tudo o que estava passando. Dois que para valer se podiam considerar amigos de Draco, e que ao igual que a ele, suas famílias lhes empurravam a entrar nas filas de comensais. Pansy e Blaise sempre tinham jogado o mesmo papel em sua relação com Draco que Hermione ou Ron comigo.

Tínhamos poucas ocasiões nas que os seis podíamos passar um momento juntos sem levantar suspeitas, nos reuníamos ao anoitecer antes de jantar na torre de astronomia, após falar e de ir estreitando laços a cada um se ia a seus tarefas, Hermione e Ron para a sala de Gryffindor, Pansy e Blaise a Slytherin, ou pelo menos isso é o que nos diziam a nós, mas em realidade sabíamos que se iam fora do castelo para poder estar um momento em intimidem com seus casais.

Draco e eu nos íamos para a Sala Precisa e ali tentávamos arranjar o armário ao mesmo tempo que conversávamos e a cada vez mais nossa amizade começou a se tornar em algo mais. Foi precisamente a noite de Halloween de nosso sexto ano do colégio quando nos declaramos nosso amor. Aproveitando o ambiente feriado da escola nos escapulimos como tantas noites à Sala Precisa, o tempo corria na contramão de Draco e nenhum adulto podia lhe ajudar em arranjar o armário ou os comensais poderiam suspeitar de alguma armadilha, a magia de um adulto sempre deixa traças sobre a dos adolescentes.

Essa noite Draco estava especialmente enfadado, tinha recebido uma coruja com uma nota de sua queridíssima tia Bellatrix urgindo-lhe a que acabasse o quanto antes sua missão. Ademais parecia que a magia nesse dia estivesse de férias, estava tão enfadado e assustado pelo que pudesse passar a sua mãe pelo tom de sua tia, que nada lhe saía bem. Em um ataque de ira quase faz explodir o armário.

Eu me acerquei por trás dele para tentar lhe acalmar quando notei como todo seu corpo começava a se agitar. Movia-se ao ritmo de seu pranto. –Não é justo Harry, nada me sai bem, não sou capaz nem de arranjar um maldito armário, se não me dou pressa minha tia vai acabar com minha mãe. Não suportaria a perder.

-Basta Draco, isso não vai passar, ninguém vai acabar com tua mãe. Conta com a proteção de Dumbledore, tudo vai sair bem. Agora te tranquiliza e o vamos tentar de novo, tens que deixar fluir tua magia suavemente, se a minha não fosse detectada o faria encantado por ti.

Draco voltou seu corpo para mim e me envolveu com seus formosos olhos cinzas. Sua mirada me perfurou e algo definitivamente se rompeu em meu interior e deixou sair todo o amor que inconscientemente tinha acumulado em meu interior desde a primeira noite que nossos lábios se juntaram. Não pude mais e fazendo gala de meu orgulho Gryffindor me lancei sobre seus lábios e comecei a devorar essa boca que tão condescendentemente se me entregava.

Éramos dois adolescentes que nunca dantes tinha compartilhado mais que beijos e tímidas caricias, com toras pessoas. Eu com Cho Chang quando estava em quinto e ele com Astoria Greengrass em quarto no baile do Torneio dos Três Magos. Como nos contamos mais adiante, a sensação não tinha sido comparável ao que sentimos nesse momento, milhares de borboletas revoltearam em nossos estômagos, nos sentimos transladados a um mundo onde não existia guerra, onde tudo era paz. Nesse mesmo instante compreendemos que nos amávamos e que nada nem ninguém neste mundo ia ser capaz de nos separar.

Por fim ocorreu o inevitável e tão temido por nós dois, sabíamos que no momento em que Draco conseguisse arranjar o armário se precipitariam os acontecimentos e até que não finalizasse a guerra íamos estar separados mais do que tivéssemos desejado.

Os comensais penetraram no castelo, produziu-se uma cruenta batalha e Dumbledore morreu a mãos de Severus Snape tal e como se tinha pactuado. Eu me fui esse verão a casa dos Weasley até o casamento de Billy e Fleur com o coração em um punho pensando em todo o que lhe podia ocorrer a Draco em sua casa rodeado de toda essa liga de comensais e do mesmíssimo Voldemort.

Não podíamos nos comunicar a risco de ser descobertos e dar ao fracasso com toda a missão. Passamos em um ano horrível fugindo de um lado para outro sem conhecer o que estava nos ocorrendo. Quase senti alívio quando fomos apresados e conduzidos até a Mansão Malfoy e ali Draco e eu pudemos comprovar que seguíamos intactos, ainda que a mim me pareceu que meu namorado estava mais delgado e demarcado e como mais tarde me disse eu também não lhe ofereci um aspecto demasiado tranquilizador.

Por fim terminou a guerra e graças à intervenção de Narcisa pude livrar de uma morte segura a mãos de Voldemort. Ela não suspeitava de que seu filho e eu fôssemos casal, mas estava segura de uma coisa. Queria proteger a seu filho desse louco e acabar o quanto antes com essa loucura. Narcisa apesar do que a gente pudesse pensar, não era uma mulher vã e um pouco atordoada, era uma mulher forte, uma grande bruxa que amava a seu filho como a nada neste mundo e estava disposta a tudo com tal de sacar desse mundo desquiciado que lhe tinha tocado viver. Sabia perfeitamente que se alguém podia acabar com a vida do escuro era eu e tinha que fingir que já estava morto para poder cair sobre ele e lhe matar.

Quando morreu Voldemort e o Grande Comedor de Hogwarts estava cheio de pessoas cansadas, feridas, chorosas, em fim cheio de gente que tinha sofrido os embates da guerra apareceram os aurores que iam conduzir aos comensais que estavam ali até Azkaban à espera de ser julgados por seus crimes. Os Malfoy estavam discretamente em um rincão do salão, eu ainda não me tinha podido acercar até eles, pois estava tentando consolar a uns Weasley muito chorosos pela morte de Fred, quando vi como eram rodeados por aurores que tentavam lhes levar também a eles prisioneiros.

-Que se supõe que estão fazendo.

-Talvez não o vês, nos levamos a esta família de comensais para ser julgados.

-Não acho que o vão fazer, eles têm sido uma peça finque para que pudesse acabar com Voldemort. –A meu lado se posicionaram Hagrid, Minerva, Hermione e todos os Weasley apesar de sua dor. A nova diretora de Hogwarts falou em defesa da família.

-Acho que Harry Potter tem razão, eles têm sido finques na luta final, se a intervenção de Narcisa e o apoio de Draco agora mesmo não estaríamos celebrando a morte de Voldemort.

Não sê se foram as palavras de Minerva ou que minha magia começou a descontrolar-se ante a ameaça dos aurores de se levar a Draco e a seus pais prisioneiros, mas estes começaram a se afastar. Minha magia começou a fluir, apesar do cansado que me encontrava, envolvendo a Draco e a seus pais em um escudo que impedia que ninguém se acercasse a eles.

Mais aurores foram até onde estávamos nós e se não tivesse sido pela intervenção de Kingsley Shacklebot, nosso futuro e atual ministro de magia, tudo poderia ter acabado em outra dura batalha.

-Senhores acho que teriam que crer a palavra do que lhes acaba de salvar do terror e da guerra que todos levamos sofrendo neste último ano.

Por fim entraram em razão e permitiram que os Malfoy fossem a sua casa e não à cela da prisão que lhes estava esperando em Azkaban. Passou quase em um ano desde que finalizou a guerra até que a família Malfoy foi conduzida até o Wizengamont para ser julgada. Novamente foi em Halloween quando se ditou sentença. Narcisa Malfoy e seu filho Draco foram declarados inocentes e livres de qualquer cargo, não assim seu pai que foi condenado a prisão novamente durante vinte anos. Livrou-se de uma morte segura pela ajuda prestada no último momento aos interesses do bando da luz.

Ainda que um pouco triste Draco compreendia que os crimes cometidos por seu pai não podiam passar por alto. Eu estava seguro que Lucius seguia sendo um oportunista e que desde depois não estava para nada arrependido do que tinha feito e que fervia de raiva ao saber que seu filho estava com um sanguessuga e não um qualquer senão com aquele que tinha matado a seu senhor e tinha acabado com seu status e sua liberdade.

Em um ano mais tarde quando todo mundo celebrava o primeiro aniversário da paz, Lucius Malfoy escapou da prisão. Os comensais que tinham conseguido escapar conseguiram resgatar da prisão, era um mago poderoso que muito bem podia cumprir as expectativas que Voldemort tinha fixado para um mundo de magos de pureza de sangue. Outro evento mais que começavam a entrar a lista dos mesmos em Halloween.

_oOo_

Harry deixou de escrever e pôs-se a repassar nesse ano no que Draco e ele se tinham amado pela primeira vez e tinham confessado a todo mundo que o que sentiam um pelo outro não era só amizade senão amor.

Os Malfoy extenuados chegaram até sua mansão escoltados por aurores com a intenção de impedir que pudessem ser agredidos ou que escapassem dantes de ser julgados. A Harry lhe teria podido encantar acompanhar a Draco até sua casa, mas estava esgotado e ferido e foi conduzido a San Mungo para lhe curar suas feridas.

Seus amigos não se separavam dele, ainda que também não estavam demasiado bem, mas suas magias não estavam descontroladas nem debilitadas pela batalha como estava a de Harry. Passou duas longas semanas até que pôde se ir de San Mungo, o primeiro que fez foi se acercar até casa dos Weasley sabia que Molly, apesar de ter estado atravessando um mau momento pela morte de seu filho não se separou de seu lado durante muitos dias até que o esgotamento e a paciência de seu marido e filhos fizeram que fora até a toca a se repor não sem antes lhes tendo arrancado a promessa de que se ocorria algo com Harry a chamariam de imediato e por suposto após ter organizado as guardas dos Weasley e de Hermione para lhe cuidar.

Por fim pôde reunir-se com Draco, Lucius estava que rebentava por dentro, tinha que agradecer a esse mestiço que não lhe tivessem levado diretamente a Azkaban e poder começar a mover seus fios para poder escapar da prisão que já a via como algo inevitável.

-Olá Harry, agradeço-te muito tua intervenção no colégio, graça a ti podemos estar em casa.

-Não tem porque me agradecer senhora Malfoy, você também se portou bem comigo e me ajudou bastante ao não delatar a Voldemort que estava vivo.

Narcisa deu um respingo ao ouvir o nome do mago tenebroso, mas mal se lhe notou um ligeiro movimento de ombros. -Imagino-me que te apetecerá estar com meu filho a sós, eu agora me vou ver a Lucius, ultimamente está de muito mau humor, sabe que o julgamento está próximo e não tem muitas esperanças de ficar livre.

-Tentarei fazer todo o que possa para que fiquem livres do cárcere, ainda que sei que seu marido o tem muito difícil.

-Sei-o Harry, ele não é boa pessoa, sua loucura quase acaba com meu único filho, graças a ti, não está no cárcere ou o que é pior morto. Tenho muito que te agradecer.

-Obrigado senhora Malfoy, nem você nem seu filho acho que vão ter nenhum problema com a justiça.

Narcisa acercou-se a Harry e deu-lhe dois beijos maternais na bochecha e foi-se até as estâncias onde um furioso Lucius destroçava alguns móveis por não assassinar a Potter. Draco acercou-se até seu noivo e atrapou com paixão os suculentos lábios do moreno.

-Se não chegas a vir hoje me tivesse escapado até San Mungo para te ver.

-Draco não cometa nenhuma imprudência, tens uma situação muito delicada até que saia o julgamento, se tudo vai como espero cedo poderemos estar sempre juntos.

-Severus manda-me todo seu carinho para tua mãe e para ti, não tem podido vir, ainda se encontra convalescente do veneno de Nagini, se não tivesse sido por sua astúcia e sua precaução de se tomar um antídoto antes de se ver com Voldemort agora estaria morto.

-Veja Harry que por fim te dás conta de que nunca quis te fazer dano e que estava no bando da luz.

-Todos nos equivocamos Draco, compreendo que sua atitude não era precisamente boa para minha pessoa, mas tenho compreendido que todos estamos no mesmo barco.

O casal deixou de falar e olhando-se profundamente aos olhos deram-se um beijo no que queriam transmitir todo seu amor e desejo. Nenhum dos dois tinha estado antes com outro homem ou mulher em uma relação íntima, por isso queriam que fosse algo especial. Não se iam precipitar.

Apesar de que Lucius Malfoy tinha as visitas restringidas lhes ingeria-a muito bem para seguir se mantendo em contato com seus colegas comensais. Eles e Lucius sabiam que sua condenação era inevitável, mas também que graças à relação que seu filho mantinha com o mestiço de Potter a condenação não ia ser demasiado dura e que as medidas de segurança também não seriam demasiado rígidas.

Tinham tudo planejado, sabia que lhe cairiam de 5 a 20 anos de condenação, no primeiro ano teria que se comportar como um autêntico preso modelo, ser obediente em todo o que se lhe encomendasse e se apresentar voluntário a todas as tarefas, desta maneira se ganharia a confiança do alcaide da prisão e cedo passaria de ser um preso de máxima segurança a um que não tivesse tanta vigilância. Daí a sair da prisão tinha um pequeno passo.

No dia do julgamento por fim tinha chegado, Harry estava tão nervoso que não atinava nem sequer a abrochar-se a camisa. –Vinga Harry, carinho todo vai sair bem.

-Sei-o Molly, mas não posso evitar me sentir nervoso, é o futuro de Draco e de Narcisa o que está em jogo. Espero que todo acabe cedo e possamos levar uma vida normal.

-Já verás como será assim, Ron e Hermione já te estão esperando abaixo, chegaremos em um instante ao Ministério através da rede flu.

Saíram ao átrio do Ministério e como a cada amanhã um rebuliço de bruxas, magos, memorandos e demais agitavam a grande sala primeiramente. Tomaram o elevador que lhes levaria ante o Wizengamont, na porta da sala já estavam reunidos um montão de membros da Ordem do Fénix e por suposto Remus e Severus.

Severus ao notar o rosto desengajado de Harry acercou-se a ele em um impulso inusitado, lhe recordava tanto a Lily, se lhe via tão indefeso nesse momento, que não pôde mais que se acercar até ele para lhe reconfortar.

-Tudo vai sair bem, Draco ficará livre e sua mãe também.

-Obrigado professor, isso espero.

As portas do Wizengamont abriram-se e uma bruxa chamou aos que esperavam fora para começar o julgamento. Quando todo mundo estava dentro chegou o Ministro de Magia Shacklebot e se puseram em pé.

-Podem sentar-se. -disse o mago assistente do Ministro

Todas as pessoas que estavam no tribunal fizeram o que lhes tinham indicado. O Ministro de Magia acercou-se ao estrado.

-No dia de hoje vamos dar começo ao julgamento sobre a família Malfoy. Aurores façam passar aos acusados.

**_Continuará…_ **


	4. O Julgamento

A porta que dava passo à zona de retenção dos presos se abriu e deu passo a um casal de aurores que custodiavam a Lucius Malfoy, luzia totalmente altivo, a cabeça bem alta e com um porte seguro, daquele que sabe que ainda que seja condenado não chegará nunca a cumprir sua condenação. A seguir outro casal de aurores trouxe a Narcisa Malfoy que foi obrigada a sentar em uma cadeira ao lado de seu marido e apresada ao instante com correntes ao igual que seu esposo. Em último lugar apareceu Draco também acompanhado por outro casal de aurores e conduzido junto a seus pais, também a ele lhe caíram as correntes em cima.

Harry ao ver a Draco e a sua mãe apresados com esses grilhões que lhes impediam qualquer movimento sentiu como seu coração se rompia de pena e um nodo apertava seu estômago. Se esses magos do Wizengamont condenavam a Draco e a sua mãe faria valer os direitos que como salvador do mundo mágico tinha, pelo menos isso lhe tinham dito toda essa panda de aduladores, que sem ele tivessem estado perdidos, que lhe deviam tanto, que não duvidasse em lhes pedir o que fosse necessário, que lhe dariam.

O tribunal sabia que tanto Draco como Narcisa não tinham recebido a marca tenebrosa e que sem sua intervenção Voldemort lhe teria matado e agora seriam eles os que estariam sendo julgados no melhor dos casos, mas o mais provável é que estivessem todos mortos a mãos de Voldemort e seus seguidores. Por isso não entendia como podiam ter a Draco e a Narcisa encadeados e recebendo o mesmo trato que Lucius.

A ira começava a ferver em seu interior, lhes daria uma pequena margem mais se se atreviam sequer a tentar lhes condenar, por mínima que fosse a condenação, sentiriam sua cólera desbordando-se.

-Bruxas e Magos do Wizengamont pelo poder que se me confere como Ministro de Magia se inicia o processo contra a família Malfoy. Os cargos que se lhes imputam são de ter servido ao inomivável e de lhe ter dado refúgio em sua mansão.

De repente estalou uma dos lustres que estavam próximas ao Ministro de Magia, Molly Weasley como testemunha da batalha final estava entre as pessoas que tinham que declarar no julgamento e se encontrava ao lado de Harry, lhe sujeitou o braço e lhe sussurrou que se acalmasse, cedo se ia saber que Narcisa e Draco não foram mais que umas vítimas mais do tenebroso e que Draco tinha ajudado ao bando da luz.

Harry voltou seu rosto para Molly, olhou-a com impotência pelo que se temia que ia ser um julgamento revanchista e amanhado.

-Harry está tranquilo, não temas por Draco e por sua mãe, ainda que te pareça que tudo está em sua contra o Ministro sabe que são inocentes, está preparando o terreno para tentar acabar com as vontades de revanche de alguns magos invejosos do poder que outrora tiveram os Malfoy.

-Isso espero Molly se Draco ou sua mãe são condenados deixarei de crer na justiça.

O julgamento decorreu tal e como Molly tinha dito, foi um julgamento longo e duro, mas como sempre a justiça se impôs sobre qualquer desejo de vingança ou inveja para o dinheiro ou poder dos Malfoy. Lucius foi condenado a Azkaban e tanto Draco como Narcisa foram exculpados de todos os cargos, julgados como inocentes e restituídos em todos seus direitos e deveres como magos.

Por fim Harry e Draco parecia que tinham o caminho expedito para poder levar uma vida normal de adolescentes, bom tão normal como permitia o fato de que Harry era o salvador do mundo mágico como muitíssimos inimigos atrás de si e Draco o filho de Lucius Malfoy comensal preso e confessou e portanto herdeiro de uma das maiores fortunas do mundo mágico, que por suposto também acordava uma quantidade ingente de invejas.

Tinham decidido ir-se longe de todo mundo uma temporada, o que ficava de verão queriam o desfrutar ao máximo. Harry nunca tinha sabido o que eram umas férias para valer e Draco estava ansioso de ser ele o que lhe presenteasse.

-Mamãe seguro que vai estar bem, sabe que podes vir conosco.

-Draco carinho não se preocupe, estarei bem, ademais não acho que seja muito conveniente que eu esteja convosco nesta viagem, já terá outros.

-Não gosto que fique sozinha.

-Não o estarei vou ir com minha irmã Andrômeda a passar em uns dias, por fim temos feito as pazes, te prometo que nunca mais me apartarei dela. Venha Draco apressa-te em ir buscar a Harry.

Um sorridente e achochado moreno pelos braços de mamãe Molly estava esperando na porta da toca. Harry tinha querido passar o fim de semana com os Weasley dantes de ir-se com Draco de férias, passariam em um mês, pelo menos, até que pudesse voltar aos ver.

A graduação em Hogwarts tinha sido todo um sucesso, toda a promoção que combinava com vida se tinham graduado, Minerva como diretora da escola tinha imposto a banda aos recém diplomados e Severus em qualidade de subdiretor lhes tinha entregado os diplomas. O rosto do professor de poções via-se relaxado e sereno, a guerra tinha acabado e com isso seu papel como espião. Por fim podia declarar livremente seu amor para seu casal e o carinho que sentia tanto por Draco como por Harry.

Celebraram uma formosa festa de graduação no Grande Comedor, quando terminou o jantar à que foram convidados também os pais dos novos graduados, se retiraram as mesas e começou o esperado baile. Todos os alunos de sétimo curso estavam radiantes com suas túnicas de gala e seus vestidos de festa, mas um casal destacava em especial do resto dos adolescentes. Draco levava uma elegante capa negra com um traje também negro e camisa cinza escura que fazia que sua pele nacarada ressaltará ainda mais, ao igual que seu sedoso cabelo e seus incríveis olhos cinzas. Mas o que para valer arrematou os corações de muitas bruxas e magos que estavam no salão foi quando se acercou a um incrível moreno de formosos olhos verdes, profundos e brilhantes como esmeraldas que luzia uma capa e um traje verde muito escuro com uma camisa negra que conjuntavam perfeitamente com esses maravilhosos olhos, e lhe apanhando da cintura lhe levou até a pista de dança e lhe dando um beijo nos lábios começaram a dançar uma melodia muito romântica que falava de amor até a outra vida, de beijos lentos que juntavam as almas imortais…

Estavam sozinhos, ninguém lhes olhava com a boca aberta, só eles dois, desfrutando do momento. Dava-lhes igual o que a gente pudesse pensar ou dizer, tinham passado tanto que por fim podiam demonstrar ao mundo que se queriam. Foi uma das veladas mais maravilhosas que puderam recordar em sua vida. Esta e outras mais que Harry recordava com doçura e um sorriso começou a assomar a seus lábios.

-Sim isso também o escreverei, a primeira vez que Draco e eu nos amamos, é algo tão formoso que não posso deixar do escrever. –Pensou Harry, mas claro teria cuidado de não pôr demasiados detalhes, isso era algo que se reservava para seu intimidade e a de seu esposo.

Após o baile os alunos marcharam-se com suas famílias até suas casas, Harry quis acompanhar aos Weasley até a toca e combinar-se com eles o fim de semana até que Draco viesse a lhe buscar para começar suas férias. Foi um dos melhores fins de semana que tinha tido, se sentia livre de ônus, era feliz. Tinha todo o que podia desejar, paz, tranquilidade, uma família adotiva e sobretudo a seu grande amor.

Molly dantes de que chegasse Draco tinha querido sair com Harry até o jardim para lhe dar uns conselhos de mãe. –Céu é melhor que tenha cuidado, já sei que não é um menino irresponsável, mas é melhor que tome precauções. Sei que é um pouco embaraçoso te dizer, mas já que não tens outra mãe será melhor que saiba que os homens no mundo mágico também podem ficar grávidos se realizam o ato em uma entrega de amor verdadeiro e sei que tanto você como Draco vos amais para valer, tendes passado por muitas coisas e isso vos fortaleceu ainda mais.

\- Deve utilizar feitiços anticonceptivos tanto você como seu parceiro, é melhor que os meninos os tenham dentro do laço de casamento. Não é que seja nada mau o não estar casados e ter relações, mas entendam que nossa sociedade é ainda muito conservadora e não quero que volte a ser portada do Profeta porque estejas você ou seu parceiro esperando um bebê.

Harry a estas alturas estava colorado como o cabelo de Molly. A mulher deu-se conta dos apuros pelos que estava passando o moreno e tentou suavizar a situação. –Faço-o por vosso bem, é melhor que espere um tempo para que vosso amor dê fruto. São muito jovens e tende toda uma vida por diante. Tende que acabar vossos estudos e conseguir uma posição nesta vida. Não era minha intenção te envergonhar, mas creio, por sua reação, que ninguém te tinha falado do assunto. Não sei onde tem a cabeça Remus que não te tinha dito nada.

Molly abraçou carinhosamente a Harry e começou a beijar-lhe como só uma mãe sabe o fazer e nessa tessitura lhes encontrou Draco. O loiro bem mais avezado em determinados temas deu-se rapidamente conta a que se devia do rosto corado de seu parceiro e os beijos e o abraço de Molly a que obedeciam.

-Bons dias senhora Weasley como se encontra.

-Muito bem filho, vamos a dentro, preparei um café da manhã para que o tome antes de irem de viagem.

-Não se preocupe senhora, já tenho tomado em minha casa antes de sair.

-Draco é melhor que não te resistas, se Molly tem preparado o café da manhã nada impedirá que o tome. –Arthur que conhecia a sua mulher de sobra lhe indicou a Draco com esta palavras que era inútil se resistir.

-Bom eu já me marcho ao Ministério, de modo que não os verei até que regressem de suas férias, vão passar muito bem.

-Obrigado senhor Weasley- disseram ao mesmo tempo tanto Draco como Harry, o moreno sorriu a seu casal e entraram na cozinha da toca precedidos de Molly. Na mesa estava já um faminto Ron que olhava os alimentos com ânsia, Hermione e Ginny falavam ao outro lado da mesa enquanto George e Angelina discutiam sobre qual seria a melhor estratégia para duplicar as vendas dos novos produtos que acabavam de lançar ao mercado.

Todos se giraram para a porta quando sentiram que por fim chegava Draco a unir ao café da manhã. Passaram um momento muito agradável conversando e comendo, quando por fim puderam levantar da mesa o loiro sentiu que tinha ganhado pelo menos três quilos após o copioso café da manhã que a matriarca lhes tinha proporcionado.

Com um grande sorriso e muitos beijos e abraços o casal foi-se rumo às férias tão desejadas. Desejadas porque iam ser as primeiras que Harry tivesse para valer e porque ambos sabiam que nelas ambos se iam entregar um ao outro em prova de seu grande amor. Draco sempre quis que a primeira vez de Harry fosse muito especial e daí melhor que lhe fazer o amor em um lugar que para ele sempre lhe inundava os sentidos com cheiros, cores e sensações prazerosas. Draco apanhou da cintura a Harry e o moreno sentiu o tirão que lhe indicava que se iam aparecer nesse lugar misterioso que Draco lhe tinha prometido.

Em outra parte da Inglaterra alheio ao que ia suceder com os dois garotos, Lucius Malfoy maquinava desde sua cela em Azkaban como se ia desenvolver o plano que lhe ia pôr em liberdade em menos de três meses. Acabava de receber as instruções dos comensais que estavam fora desses muros e que se faziam passar agora por respeitáveis cidadãos. Não tinham sido feitos prisioneiros e ninguém suspeitava deles. Dessa maneira tinham ocupado postos estratégicos na sociedade mágica com a esperança de poder ajudar a Lucius Malfoy a conseguir o que tinha falhado Voldemort, fazer com o poder.

À hora da comida quando o carcereiro lhe deixou a bandeja sobre a mesa de sua cela, Lucius viu como um pergaminho aparecia ante seus olhos. Nele lhe contavam seus seguidores como no dia 31 de outubro aproveitando que os magos estariam de celebrações por Halloween e que tinha passado mais de um ano desde que o Senhor Tenebroso tinha morrido a mãos do mestiço de Potter e que eles tinham permanecido inativos, todo mundo estaria confiado e não esperariam um ataque e muito menos na prisão.

Tinha guardas que eram infiltrados e ajudariam em criar caos entre o resto dos guardas quando chegassem ali para resgatar a Lucius e algum que outro comensal que poderia lhes ser útil para a causa. Lucius se relambia de gosto pensando em sua próxima liberdade, lhes faria pagar a mais de um todo o que tinha sofrido nesse último ano ao estar privado de todos seus luxos e liberdade.

O primeiro que cairia seria esse desgraçado que tinha seduzido a seu herdeiro, que tinha acabado com seus sonhos de poder e que em cima tinha que lhe estar agradecido porque não tinham acabado com sua vida os aurores. A vingança era algo que gostava de servir-se fria, e desde logo todo este tempo tinha servido para enfriar, seus já de por si, gélidos sentimentos.

Também não ficaria fora de sua vingança o traidor de Snape, não só tinha estado lhe enganando, isso sim de maneira magistral, todos estes anos senão que em cima tinha ajudado e protegido ao mestiço de Potter todos esses anos.

E daí dizer de sua mulher e de seu filho, a primeira tinha-lhe pedido o divórcio assim que tinha-se visto livre das garras de Voldemort seu filho e por suposto seu herdeiro que além de lhe ter saído traidor aos princípios que todo bom Malfoy devia ter, seguir aos ideais do puro sangue e praticar as artes escuras, se tinha ido apaixonar do asqueroso mestiço de Potter. Narcisa não seria um problema, a tiraria de em meio em seguida e com seu filho lhe faria entrar em razão ou morreria igual que sua esposa e por suposto a esse mestiço de Potter lhe faria suplicar a morte após o castigo que lhe pensava infligir.

Alheios a todo o que estava passando pela cabeça de Lucius o feliz casal se apareceu no lugar mais maravilhoso que jamais Harry se teria imaginado, no atol de Bora Bora na Polinésia francesa. Draco tinha reservado uma habitação de luxo no Resort The St. Regis, queria dar-lhe a Harry o melhor e sobretudo queria, não melhor desejava, que o marco fosse inigualável quando lhe fosse pedir em casal, pois sabia que o moreno era seu casal de por vida.

Uma vez que lhe diretor do hotel lhes recebeu uns botões lhes acompanhou até suas dependências. A suíte estava luxuosamente amodelada, com classe sem estridências. Os solos de madeiras nobres e mármore. O dormitório tinha uma grande cama de casal que olhava a uns formosas janelas que davam passo ao jardim privado com uma enorme piscina e a uma porção privada de praia com areias brancas e finas e águas turquesas. O banho tinha um grande jacuzzi totalmente de mármore e o salão adiante do dormitório estava equipado com todas as comodidades que se podiam esperar em um hotel dessa categoria.

Ao lado de grande sofá em uma mesinha esperavam-lhes duas copas e uma garrafa do melhor champanhe francês e uma tigela de framboesas que teriam potenciado seu sabor assim que provassem o extraordinário líquido. Draco deu uma generosa propina aos botões e acercou-se ao moreno que tinha o rosto alumiado pela beleza do lugar e a surpresa, lhe agarrou pela cintura e lhe aproximou para seu peito, beijou delicadamente seu pescoço. A cabeça de Harry repousava sobre os ombros de Draco oferecendo uma imagem do mais sensual.

Draco queria ir devagar, sabia que era a primeira vez de Harry e ainda que o desejo às vezes lhe fazia perder a razão, era consciente de que tinha que ser muito cuidadoso. Deixou de beijar esse pescoço que convidava ao morder e lhe voltou ficando em frente a frente.

-Vêem meu amor, quero mostrar-te a habitação onde passaremos a noite, quero que vejas também, a praia e o jardim.

-Draco isto é perfeito, nunca me podia imaginar que existisse um lugar tão bonito, mas sabe, isto não o seria tanto se tu não estivesses comigo.

-Oh! Harry isto que me diz faz que me derreta. Não me olhes com esses olhos ou não poderei me conter por mais tempo. Preciso-te tanto que acho que vou morrer de desejo se não te possuo.

O moreno se ruborizou ante as palavras de Draco e sentiu um tirão em seu entreperna, ele também tinha a necessidade de fundir com seu noivo em um sozinho ser, mas estava um pouco assustado lhe dava medo não estar à altura de seu amor, por sua inexperiência. Mas que demônios, ele era um Gryffindor e não ia deixar implacável. Sabia que Draco não lhe faria dano, que seria cuidadoso e lhe desejava tanto que se rendeu nos braços do loiro.

Draco sentiu como Harry tremia baixo seu abraço, lhe levantou a queixo e com uma mirada pregada de desejo lhe beijou até lhe deixar sem respiração, sem palavras lhe conduziu até o dormitório onde lhe faria o amor até ficar rendidos.

Continua…


	5. Umas férias em Bora Bora

A enorme cama da habitação convidava ao casal a tombar-se e fazer-se o amor em uma e mil posturas. Draco apanhou a Harry suavemente da mão e levou-o até a cama, acariciou sua bochecha ternamente após tê-lo recostado sobre o fofo colchão. Apesar do carinho que emanava na cada um dos gestos de Draco, Harry estava tenso, não tinha marcha atrás, ia ser sua primeira vez.

-Meu amor não faremos nada que você não queira, quando diga que pare o farei. Quero-te demasiado como para fazer dano ou te forçar a algo no que não esteja cômodo.

-Não me força a nada, sabia perfeitamente que isto ia passar e o desejo tanto como acho que você também. É só que me dá um pouco de medo, sabe de sobra que nunca tenho estado com ninguém nesta situação.

-Sei-o e encanta-me poder ser eu o que te faça descobrir essas sensações. Quero que seja meu para sempre, porque eu o sou para ti.

Draco deixou de falar olhou profundamente a seu casal e começou a beijar esse rosto que tanto amava, retirou suavemente os óculos de Harry e beijou uma pálpebra e depois o outro, baixo com pequenos beijos pelo nariz, os pómulos e quando chegou à boca tentou se abrir passo com a língua por entre esses lábios que adorava. Não deixou nenhum rincão dessa boca por explorar, boca com gosto a chocolate e a desejo. Acabo o beijo ansioso e seguiu mordiscando o queixo, seguiu um caminho imaginário pela mandíbula até chegar ao sensível lóbulo da orelha do moreno, quem começava a agitar sua respiração e a notar como sua entreperna se levantava perigosamente.

Draco satisfeito com o cariz que estavam tomando os acontecimentos enredou sua mão em sua nuca obrigando a que sua cabeça se levantasse deixando exposto o pescoço no que o loiro começou a depositar pequenos mordiscos e beijos que seguramente mais de um deixaria impressão na suave pele de Harry. Quando os gemidos de Harry se voltaram mais seguidos, Draco se erguia um pouco e começou a desabotoar a camisa lhe deixando ao descoberto um bem torneado peito com uns deliciosos mamilos que convidavam a introduzir na boca e sugar.

Suavemente passou suas mãos pelo peito e os ombros retirando a camisa, um calafrio de prazer percorreu as costas de Harry que fez que apertasse as pernas inconscientemente. Draco sorriu com uma careta depredadora, seu garoto estava respondendo muito bem a suas caricias, daqui a pouco se esqueceria de seus medos e começaria a desfrutar plenamente. Continuou com o labor de despir-lhe, desabrochou devagar a fivela do cinto de couro e continuou com o botão dos vaqueiros, baixou muito devagar o zíper provocando um ligeiro roce no pênis palpitante que se escondia por trás dos boxer. Baixou, muito devagar, os vaqueiros até os quadris passando muito sensualmente as palmas das mãos sobre a pele quente e morena de Harry.

Com um ágil movimento deixou as calças pendurando dos tornozelos e com um pé tirou-os do tudo. Seguiu beijando as firmes coxas em seu interior roçando os testículos, ainda aprisionados nos boxer com sua cabeça. Harry era uma sinfonia de gemidos prazerosos, nunca se tinha imaginado que tais sons pudessem os produzir sua garganta. Quando notou que a cada vez se agitava mais, parou de beijar as coxas e se retirou da cama. Harry abriu os olhos um pouco desconcertado, mas em seguida deu-se conta de por que se tinha retirado.

Draco começou a desabotoar-se muito devagar a camisa e jogou-a para trás deixando ao descoberto seu torso. Depois muito devagar tirou-se o cinto, baixou-se as calças e sacudindo as pernas ficou só com os boxer de seda negra que contrastavam enormemente com sua pálida pele. Sacudiu a cabeça fazendo que seu cabelo flutuasse livremente em um gesto que a Harry lhe pareceu do mais sensual. Muito devagar baixou-se os boxer libertando um pênis em todo seu esplendor.

Harry engoliu saliva imaginando-se esse pênis em seu interior, o que fez que novamente se tensasse. Draco imaginou-se o que passa pela mente de seu parceiro e muito devagar começou de novo a beijar-lhe evitando a todo custa lhe tocar o pênis para lhe obrigar a pedir mais. Não é que quisesse lhe fazer sofrer, mas queria excita-lo tanto que se esquecesse da possível dor que pudesse ter. E conseguiu-o, vá que sim o conseguiu, em breves minutos Harry gemia de novo descontroladamente e pedia mais. Quando tentou libertar seu pênis Draco lhe impediu imobilizando as mãos com um leve feitiço, que para desespero de Harry não conhecia a maneira de anular.

Harry pôs-se à beira do colapso quando Draco introduziu seu pene em sua boca, começou ao meter e o sacar devagar, brincou com sua língua na glande e esguio toda sua grossa veia. O loiro notava como começava a gotejar um líquido salgado, parou com suas caricias, não queria que se viesse tão cedo.

Harry sentiu como Draco se separava um pouco dele, abriu os olhos quando sentiu como algo frio e suave na mão do loiro começava a se estender por suas nádegas, quando sentiu como um dedo de Draco se introduzia em seu ânus apertou sua entrada.

-Tranquilo Harry, não te vou a lastimar, estou te preparando para dilatar-te e que não sinta nenhum tipo de dor. Confia em mim. –Enquanto dizia-lhe isto último agachou sua cabeça para seu rosto e lhe beijo ternamente nos lábios lhe tentando lhe transmitir confiança e carinho.

Harry se relaxou um pouco e inclusive começou a notar uma sensação prazerosa no movimento circular que Draco lhe estava imprimindo em sua entrada. Cedo sentiu que não eram suficientes essas caricias e começou a mover e a levantar suas quadris pedindo mais. Draco acompanhou a seu dedo mais dois, os movimentos circulares estavam conseguindo o que pretendia, que os músculos do ânus de Harry se dilataram o suficiente como para ser penetrado.

Com a mão que lhe ficava livre começou a untar-se generosamente seu pênis com o mesmo lubrificante que lhe tinha aplicado antes a Harry em sua abertura, tirou seus dedos e ato seguido para que a dilatação não se perdesse penetrou a Harry muito devagar. Sentiu toda a masculinidade de Draco em seu interior e um ardor que lhe abrasava a entrada, tentou lhe empurrar para trás, mas não lhe permitiu.

-Tranquilo amor, não me moverei esperarei um pouco a que se acostume e depois começarei a me mover muito devagar até que você sinta que posso o fazer mais depressa.

-Dói, dói muito, abraça-me.

-Já meu amor, as próximas vezes não te doerá, tranquilo. –Começou a beija-los olhos de Harry que começavam a umedecer-se de lágrimas, acariciou o pênis que tinha perdido toda seu ereção. Ao sentir as mãos de Draco começou a relaxar-se um pouco, e sentiu como seu pênis voltava a erguer-se. Moveu seus quadris e foi todo o que o loiro precisou para começar a dança cadenciosa do amor. Em um momento determinado tocou a próstata de Harry e lançou um gemido de prazer que Draco pensava que se ia a derreter nele. Aumentou seus investidas e cedo notou como um formigar percorria toda sua coluna e baixo até seus nádegas e já sem mais esvaziou sua semente no interior de Harry ao mesmo tempo o moreno explodiu entre as mãos de Draco. O loiro ainda arquejante pelo orgasmo começou a beijar esses olhos que tanto amava.

-Quero-te meu amor, nunca pensei que pudesse chegar a lhe o dizer a alguém. Se faz em uns anos tivessem-me dito que o que ia receber estas palavras era você lhe teria amaldiçoado.

-Eu também te quero com loucura e digo o mesmo que você. –Harry sorriu e perdeu-se nesse olhar cinza que lhe olhava com arrebatamento. Draco saiu muito devagar do interior de Harry para não danar e lhe aconchegou contra seu peito.

-Está bem meu amor, espero não te ter lastimado.

-Ao princípio doeu, mas depois algo tocaste que comecei a sentir tanto prazer como nunca tinha imaginado que pudesse existir.

-Isso meu amor, foi à próstata, esse prazer o sentirá muitas vezes mais e juntos tocaremos o céu. Que te parece se nos damos um banho relaxante na banheira?

-O que você queira meu amor, mas não sê se poderei sentar em um tempo.

Draco se riu ante as palavras de Harry e o gesto cômico que as acompanharam. –Não passa nada, te darei uma poção para te acalmar e aplicarei uma pomada para acalmar o ardor se tem.

-Vejo que tem pensado em tudo, a mim não se me teria ocorrido trazer todas essas coisas.

-Isso é porque nunca tinhas tido relações, oxalá que a mim me tivessem cuidado a primeira vez como penso o fazer contigo.

-Draco parece que sua primeira vez não foi todo o maravilhosa que tem sido para mim. –Harry olhou com olhos de preocupação a seu parceiro, algo lhe tinha passado que lhe punha uma sombra de dor em seus olhos.

-Não te preocupe Harry isso foi faz tempo e já tudo está esquecido.

-Sim preocupo-me Draco, quero compartilhá-lo todo contigo, o bom e o mau, as lembranças alegre e também os tristes. Quero compartilhá-lo absolutamente todo contigo. Me contará alguma vez?

-Ainda não é momento, é doloroso para mim, muito doloroso. Senti-me utilizado e enganado, mas em algum dia quando não doa tanto te direi.

-Draco não quero que sofra sozinho, estou para te apoiar e algo tão bonito como o que acabamos de fazer não tem preço, nos convertemos em um só, nossos corpos se fundiram em um só e sinto que nossas magias e nossas almas também.

-Sei-o meu amor, nossa entrega tem sido incondicional, mas minha primeira vez não foi assim, eu o dei tudo, mas me enganaram, me utilizaram só para conseguir uma coisa, poder e acercar a meu pai, converter em seu amante, só podia chegar a ele através de mim e me utilizou e manipulou até conseguir seu objetivo, desde então não confiei de nenhum homem ou mulher, até que te encontrei a ti.

-Já Draco, isso é passado não voltemos a viver nele, agora o único que importa é nosso futuro juntos.

O casal abraçou-se, Harry não queria perguntar quem tinha sido esse mau nascido, Draco lhe diria quando o considerasse oportuno, o único que importava era o bem que se encontrava entre seus braços.

Após um momento de estar descansado Draco acariciou essa cabeça morena que tanto amava, lhe levantou o queixo e lhe deu um beijinho nos lábios que arrancou um ronrono muito prazeroso. –Vamos até o banho amor, quero que nos dêmos um passeio pela praia até a hora do almoço, verá como gosta da areia branca e as águas transparentes. Esta enfeitiçada para manter a privacidade, ninguém nos pode ver, de modo que tenho pensado algo muito especial para nós dois ali.

Harry se ruborizou um pouco, sabia que era esse algo muito especial, de toda formas lhe encantava, nunca se podia ter imaginado que fazer o amor pudesse ser tão prazeroso, mas sobretudo, o que implicava, a entrega total de ambos.

Foram até a banheira, Draco apoiou suas costas contra as paredes da banheira e abriu suas pernas e braços para receber a Harry. O moreno acomodou-se muito a gosto entre os fortes braços do loiro e esfregou suas costas, mimoso, contra seu peito.

-Draco antes de vir para aqui Molly advertiu-me que tivéssemos cuidado e que utilizássemos o feitiço anticonceptivo, eu não sê se o pus bem, nunca o tinha tido que utilizar antes.

-Não se preocupe, amor, eu também o pus. É demasiado cedo para que tenhamos um bebê, nossa relação acaba de começar e temos que nos conhecer melhor, ademais ainda somos demasiado jovens e temos que preparar para nosso futuro.

Draco ficou calado e Harry interpretou o gesto com um pouco de preocupação, quiçá não estava muito convencido com sua relação? Mas que equivocado estava nesse momento, como pôde saber mais tarde por seus lábios, estava pensando no formoso que seria ter um bebê com ele, lhe dava algo de apresso lhe dizer, temia que pudesse se assustar.

-Draco que te ocorre por que está tão calado.

-Não me passa nada meu céu é que se está tão a gosto aqui contigo que não quero que passe o tempo.

-Eu também não, me encantaria poder o congelar que sempre pudéssemos estar aqui, mas algo me diz que isso não é possível ainda que sejamos magos.

Após um momento de estar abraçados e beijando-se acabaram o banho e vestiram-se para baixar a dar uma volta pela praia até a hora do almoço. Como já tinha dito Draco era uma praia mágica totalmente privada, pelo que não foi necessário se vestir demasiado, algo com o que Draco esteve encantado, era simplesmente perfeito ver o corpo de Harry apenas coberto com uma sunga branca que fazia que sua pele canela ressaltasse ainda mais. Draco levava outro de cor verde muito escuro que, por suposto, fazia um grande contraste com sua pálida pele.

Passearam pela orla da praia permitindo que as ondas se enredaram entre suas pernas, Draco não queria se ir de ali sem se ter dado um banho com o moreno, atirou de sua mão e foram caminhando até que a água lhe chegou à cintura, se deixaram mexer pelas ondas e entre beijos e abraços passaram um bom momento.

De volta na habitação deram-se uma ducha rápida para tirar-se todo o salitre e se vestiram para baixar ao salão. Draco como sempre luzia impecável com uma calça crua de linho e uma camisa negra de seda, seu cabelo o recolheu com uma coleta baixa muito masculina. Harry levava uns vaqueiros que se cingiam perfeitamente a seu corpo e uma camisa também de seda mais de um verde escuro que contrastava com o de seus olhos. Seu cabelo luzia solto até os ombros e por suposto alborotado.

-Vês-te muito apetecível com esses vaqueiros tão ajustados, essa bunda é absolutamente delicioso. –Enquanto dizia-lhe isto acercou a Harry por sua cintura e começou a acariciar o peito do moreno e lhe beijou com ânsia.

-Draco se continua assim não acho que possamos baixar a comer, não respondo por mim. –As pernas do moreno começaram a fraquejar e o loiro deu-se conta de que seu parceiro tinha razão se continuavam dessa maneira se iria ao fracasso os planos para comer no restaurante do hotel. Que demônios pensou, também podiam pedir que lhe subissem a comida, mas não, não queria deixar a Harry sem visitar o salão. De modo que fez um grande esforço e separou-se um pouco de seu garoto.

-Tem razão meu amor, será melhor que paremos, temos o tempo todo do mundo para nos amar e agora é melhor que baixemos a almoçar.

Chegaram ao salão onde o maitre lhes acompanhou até sua mesa, ao igual que o resto do hotel estava decorado com um gosto extraordinário e refinado. O chão de mármore branco brilhavam como espelhos, as mesas redondas convidavam à intimidade, as cadeiras, mais bem cadeirões, eram de madeira de teka com cômodos almofadados também brancos. O centro das mesas tinham um enfeite florar de orquídeas e flores da paixão com duas velas à cada lado.

-Harry como já conheço a carta pedirei pelos dois se te parece bem.

-Como queira amor, já sabe o que gosto.

Draco fez um gesto com as sobrancelhas e rapidamente o maitre chegou para tomar-lhes notas.

-De entrada vamos tomar caviar belga, após primeiro bolinho de lagosta e de segundo robalo recheada.

-Excelente eleição senhor e para beber.

-Acompanharemos tudo com um Jean-Marc Brocard branco bem frio

-Excelente de novo senhor.

-Se tivesse-se agachado um pouco mais a cada vez que te dizia excelente tivesse dado com o queixo no chão.

-Que ocorrências tem Harry, o que passa que está acostumado a atender a gente de dinheiro e que gosta muito que alisador.

-E a ti também gosta?

-Não te vou dizer que não era assim antes, mas agora já não me parece tão importante e a verdade às vezes esse servilismo me molesta sobremaneira.

-Isso já gosto mais o ouvir, sabe me encontro de um pouco coibido aqui, não estou acostumado a este tipo de lugares.

-Não tem por que o estar, toda esta gente não está nem à altura de teus sapatos. Disse-te já que quero-te?

-Como um milhão de vezes desde que estamos aqui, mas nunca me cansarei de te o ouvir dizer.

Após a extraordinária comida foram dar-se uma volta pela aldeia que estava próxima ao hotel, ali compraram algumas lembranças que levariam até os que se tinham ficado em Grã-Bretanha.

Nos dias que passaram em Bora Bora foram os melhores que Harry podia recordar, se sentia também ao lado de Draco. A noite antes de voltar a casa Harry não podia conciliar o sono, se sentia algo revolto, o jantar não lhe tinha caído demasiado bem e seu estômago estava desejando esvaziar o pouco que tinha comido. Levantou-se muito devagar da cama, não queria acordar a Draco, foi até o banheiro e vomitou com vontade todo o pouco que tinha comido nesse dia. Já mais tranquilo se foi até a varanda da habitação e se sentou a contemplar as estrelas.

Era tão perfeito o lugar, sentia-se por fim a gosto com sua vida, tinha um parceiro maravilhoso e era muito feliz. Quanto ia durar essa felicidade, não se importava, o que para valer queria era desfrutar o presente. Sentiu como uns braços amorosos envolviam seu torso.

-Como está, por que não está na cama.

-É que não me sentia demasiado bem, essa comida do meio dia me sentou fatal e ao final tenho conseguido a vomitar, mas já estou bem, não me olhe com essa cara.

-Harry por que não me chamaste, podias te ter mareado e te ter golpeado com algo no banheiro, não volte ao fazer. –Draco olhava-lhe muito preocupado, não sabia como podia lhe ter sentado mau a comida se os dois tinham tomado os mesmos alimentos e ele estava estupendamente.

-Harry será melhor que te veja um medimago, não entendo como a comida te sentou mau, talvez te sentiste mau por outra coisa.

-Para valer que não Draco, já me encontro muito melhor, acho que o comer no barco não tem sido boa ideia, me tenho mareado um pouco e a comida não me caiu de todo bem. Mas tem valido a pena, a ilha na que temos estado tem compensado qualquer outra moléstia que tenha podido ter.

Era verdadeiro, tinham-se acercado até uma ilha em uma excursão que tinha programado o hotel para seus hóspedes. Aquela era um autêntico paraíso com águas mais transparentes ainda, vegetação e fauna mais exótica se cabe. Tinham-lhe passado estupendamente, bem valia um pequeno mareio o pagamento daquele dia tão maravilhoso.

-Vêem meu amor, não quero que te possa sentir pior, vêem à cama, que quero mimar te como se merece.

Harry levantou os olhos até os de Draco e perdeu-se no desejo que lhe envolvia, se levantou e apanhou sua mão e se deixou conduzir até a cama, onde Draco lhe depositou muito suavemente e começou a beijar-lhe com paixão e doçura. Harry notou como toda sua pele se arrepiava de prazer quando Draco deu pequenos mordiscos em seu pescoço e soprava ligeiramente sobre a impressão de seus dentes.

A ereção do moreno lutou por sair de suas calças e Draco notou essa protuberância pressionando em sua coxa. –Vá sento como alguém por aí abaixo tem acordado em todo seu esplendor e está algo inquieto por sair, bem acho que isso podemos o solucionar facilmente.

Sem necessidade de magia despiu a Harry com suas mãos, não lhe custou muito, já que o moreno só levava uma calça de pijama. Ato seguido tirou-se os seus e começou a esfregar contra seu corpo. Os arquejos e gemidos de ambos inundaram o silêncio da noite, se sentiam também, Draco penetrou a Harry um pouco mais forte do que normalmente acostumava por que seu desejo e necessidade de possuir era tão grande que não se parou a pensar no que fazia.

Harry deu um pequeno respingo ante a intrusão tão desejada mais não esperada dessa maneira. O loiro sempre atento a seu casal se percebeu nesse momento do que acabava de fazer. –Amor sento-o pôde-me o desejo de possuir-te, amaldiçoo-me por ter-te feito dano.

-Não me tens feito Draco, é que não me esperava, mas como não comece a te mover já te juro por Merlin que te amaldiçoarei.

O loiro sorriu e estreito forte entre seus braços a seu casal e começou um ritmo tão rápido que em breves minutos ambos estalaram em um orgasmo impressionante.

-Wow, Draco acho que desta vez tem sido a melhor de todas nestes dias.

-Vá meu pequeno leãozinho, vejo que te vai algo rápido e duro.

-Sim. - disse Harry com um pouco de vergonha. -mais também me encanta quando o fazemos lentamente, a dizer verdade, me encanta de todas as maneiras possíveis se é contigo.

Draco não lhe deixou continuar lhe beijou com tanta ternura e paixão que a ambos se lhes saltaram as lágrimas de pura felicidade e amor. Dormiram-se abraçados muito juntos, amanhã teriam que voltar a Londres, mas não se importavam iam estar juntos.

Não tinha feito mais que amanhecer, quando Harry saiu correndo até o banho, o movimento foi tão brusco que Draco se levantou sobressaltado foi correndo por trás de Harry e o que viu no banheiro lhe encheu de dor. Seu parceiro estava de joelhos no chão tentando vomitar, mas ao não ter nada no estômago só sacava bílis amargas. Após um momento e quando seu estômago se tranquilizou lhe deu um copo de água para refrescar sua boca e lhe lavou a cara com água fria.

-Isto não está bem Harry, tínhamos que ter ido ontem à noite ao medimago como te disse, não quero que te enferme, se é algo que tem comido têm que te dar uma poção para contra restar os alimentos que estivessem mau.

-Prefiro que me vejam em San Mungo, hoje regressamos a casa, não quero que me vejam aqui. Para valer que já me encontro algo melhor.

-Não sei Harry se faremos bem esperando até esta tarde.

-Draco recordo-te que somos magos e não temos porque voltar pela rede floo, podemos nos aparecer ou convocar um portal ou fazer um translador.

-Tem razão Harry, mas é que não suporto te ver doente, agora mesmo recolhemos e nos vamos a casas, não quero que passemos um minuto mais aqui sabendo que estás doente.

Em menos de uma hora tinham tomado café e estavam já em Londres, tinham deixado suas malas em Grimmauld Place e estavam no vestíbulo de San Mungo.

-Senhor Potter, senhor Malfoy acompanhem até a consulta ali me explicarão que lhe ocorre ao senhor Potter.

Não lhe deu tempo ao medimago de dizer nada mais quando Harry mortalmente pálido se desvaneceu nos fortes braços de Draco.

-Medimago Forrest faça algo não vê que perdeu o conhecimento.

-Tranquilo senhor Malfoy, lhe levaremos até minha consulta e ali veremos que lhe ocorre, se faz o favor se tranquilize, assim não nos ajuda nada e por suposto ao senhor Potter também não.

Draco estava realmente assustado, avisou a Severus quem veio em seguida acompanhado de Remus.

–Que ocorre Draco, que tem passado para que adiantasse seu regresso e viesse diretamente até San Mungo?

-Não o sei Severus, Harry está doente tem estado devolvendo, tem tido calafrios e tremores, diz que algo da comida lhe sentou mau, mas a mim me parece algo mais grave. Desmaiou-se enquanto falávamos com o doutor e não me deixam passar.

-Remus onde achas que vai, não te deixarão passar. Vêem aqui em seguida nos informarão.

-Não pode ser tenho que lhe ver, não a meu filhote não pode lhe passar nada. Faz favor Severus deixa-me ir.

-Quieto Remus deixa trabalhar aos medimagos, cedo saberemos algo.

Não acaba de falar Severus quando um medimago muito sério se acercou até onde estavam. –Senhor Malfoy, já sabemos o que lhe ocorre ao Senhor Potter. Se são tão amáveis passem até meu consultório para informar-lhes, estaremos melhor que no corredor.

A Draco não gostou nada da expressão séria do medimago e lançou uma mirada de preocupação a Severus.

-Gostaria de poder ver-lhe antes, faz favor.

-Não é possível, sua situação não lhe permite receber visitas, é melhor que se tranquilize e passe aqui para que lhe explique o que sucede.

Agora Draco estava plenamente convencido que a Harry lhe passava algo muito grave…

**Continuará...**


	6. O Sequestro

\- Sentem-se

O tom sério do medimago terminou por assustar para valer a Draco e desde depois Remus ao ver como o loiro perdia a serenidade da que sempre fazia gala começou a se derrubar. O único que parecia estar aguentando o tipo era Severus, mas só em aparência por dentro se morria de medo ao pensar que algo grave e irremediável lhe ocorresse ao filho de sua querida Lily.

-Tenho que lhe dar uma má notícia, o senhor Potter tem sido envenenado.

-Não é possível, temos estado juntos o tempo todo e temos comido nos mesmos lugares.

-Não é tão descabelado o que diz o medimago, qualquer um tem podido envenenar os alimentos de Harry e não por isso o fazer com os seus.

-Quando começou a se sentir mau.

-Ontem pela tarde, no barco, que se tinha mareado um pouco, vomitou e ficou mais tranquilo, lhe disse que fôssemos ver a um medimago, mas não quis, alegou que já estava melhor e esta manhã quando se pôs a vomitar e a tremer preferiu vir aqui a que o vissem.

-Porque, porque, não nos podem deixar viver tranquilos. –Draco perdeu todo seu aprumo Malfoy e se jogou as mãos à cara e se pôs a chorar descontroladamente. Remus abraçou-lhe consolando-lhe, ainda que ele não estava melhor que o loiro.

-Será melhor que ponhamos isto em conhecimento das autoridades e que abram uma investigação para encontrar aos culpados.

-Estou de acordo com você senhor…

-Snape

-Preciso saber o grau de parentesco que lhes une com o senhor Potter.

-Sabe de sobra que é órfão, nós somos a única família com a que conta. O senhor Lupin era grande amigo de seus pai mais parecido a um pai que Harry tem conhecido, eu fui desde a infância amigo de sua mãe e o senhor Malfoy é seu companheiro. Se vale-lhe com isto.

-Não me mal intérprete, mas sentia curiosidade, sabia perfeitamente que o senhor Potter era órfão e que o senhor Malfoy é seu companheiro, toda a imprensa o disse, mas não sabia que era você para ele.

-Bem, agora que temos acabado com as apresentações acho que o senhor Malfoy deveria ver a seu companheiro.

Draco quando entrou na habitação onde descansava Harry ficou impactado, o moreno estava tombado na cama coberto com uma coberta fina e se adivinhava que não levava posto mais que essas horrorosas batas de hospital. Sobre ele luziam uns balões de cores que estavam tentando estabilizar seu núcleo mágico. O veneno atacava não só seu organismo senão também seu núcleo mágico. Estava muito claro o que pretendiam acabar com seu corpo e com sua magia para que não pudesse se recuperar.

Draco correu para a cama e quando lhe ia apanhar a mão começaram a soar alarmes que fizeram que um par de enfermeiras fossem correndo até a habitação de Harry.

-Oh é você senhor Malfoy, o medimago indicou que puséssemos estas barreiras por se alguém que não fôssemos nós tentava acercar até sua cama. Já sabe que tem sofrido um episódio de envenenamento e não podemos permitir que alguém tente o matar de novo.

-Bem, agora que sabem que sou eu o que tenta se acercar até ele façam o favor de retirar esses alarmes e tentem que me reconheçam também a mim, porque não penso me mover daqui até que ele não esteja a salvo.

Nesse momento ingressava o medimago na habitação escoltado por dois aurores. –Senhor Malfoy estes dois aurores montarão guarda nas portas da habitação, serão relevados em oito horas por outros dois colegas. Está claro que não queremos que se repita um incidente como este.

-Está bem, mas já tenho dito às enfermeiras que a barreira me reconheça também a mim para poder estar ao lado de Harry não me penso separar dele.

Remus e Severus apareceram por trás dos aurores e por suposto pediram que a barreira também lhes reconhecesse a eles. Não estavam dispostos a deixar a Draco sozinho nesse trance. Eram a única família que tinham os dois jovens.

_oOo_

Em um lugar escuro de Londres uns comensais felicitavam-se pelo que acabavam de fazer, tinham tido notícias que o Salvador do Mundo Mágico tinha tido que sair correndo de Bora Bora e que agora se encontrava em um estado muito grave em St. Mungo. Com um pouco de sorte ficavam-lhe mal em uns dias de vida. Sabiam que iam a estreitar a vigilância sobre o maldito menino que viveu, mas suas redes chegavam bem longe e cedo teria a seu sócio infiltrado entre os cuidadores que estavam a cargo desse misturado.

Morriam-se de vontade por comunicar que seu plano tinha saído a pedir de boca a seu novo líder, Lucius Malfoy. Enquanto todos os malditos aurores estavam tentando localizar ao suposto assassino do sangue ruim eles poriam em marcha a maquinaria que facilitaria que Lucius se pudesse fugir de Azkaban.

Tal e como o tinham planejado começaram a lançar pistas falsas ao corpo de aurores para distrair da atenção que deviam ter sobre Harry no hospital dessa maneira os comensais conseguiram introduzir entre os cuidadores de Harry a uma enfermeira que militava em suas filas. Era o turno de noite e Draco acabava de regressar da casa, tinha-se dado uma banho rápido, tinha descansado um pouco e agora estava de novo ali. Severus literalmente tinha-lhe obrigado a marchar-se com um enojado Remus a seu lado.

Suas palavras, como sempre, parcas lhe tinham devolvido à realidade. –Se não vos cuida caíram doentes e não serei mais que um estorvo para Harry e não uma ajuda. De modo que agora mesmo você e Remus vão a casa descansa e venha aqui pela noite.

A Draco não gostou nada o que pressentiu quando chegou a de a ala do hospital onde se encontrava Harry. Demasiado silêncio e ninguém nos corredores, muito estranho realmente, muito estranho, quando viu umas pernas atiradas no chão se lançou a uma carreira que nem sequer Remus foi capaz de seguir. Com a varinha em mãos acercou-se até o auror que estava no chão e comprovou que estava morto, passou rapidamente à habitação e quase se cai ao chão pela angústia e a dor tão grande que sentiu, o outro auror estava também morto ao lado da vazia cama onde se supunha que tinha que estar Harry, a mudança só uma nota.

 _Estão como reféns, cedo terá notícias nossas_  
  
Draco caiu ao chão sujeitando ainda a nota quando entrou Remus que tinha ativado os alarmes e cedo foi seguido por um grupo de aurores que tinham vindo com um translador desde a Central de Aurores.

-Que tem passado, onde está Harry, Draco me ouve, contesta.

A angústia de Remus era palpável não só por saber onde podia estar Harry senão porque também Severus tinha desaparecido e sobretudo lhe inquietava a mancha de sangue que tinha no chão ao lado da cadeira que utilizava Severus para descansar ao lado da cama de Harry. Tinha impressões de batalha dentro da habitação, troços de parede queimados, pintura saltada e mobiliário estragado evidenciavam que tinha tido luta e por demais cruenta.

-Remus que vamos fazer, lhes têm levado, os vão matar, porque, porque.

Remus foi até onde estava Draco era tal a dor e a angústia do loiro que ele também se veio abaixo. Acabava de compreender a magnitude dos fatos, tinham-lhes levado como moeda de intercâmbio. Harry estava ainda muito débil e precisava de cuidados médicos e Severus não sairia melhor parado que seu filhote, era um ex comensal, espião da ordem. Que seria deles.

Rapidamente os aurores apartaram a Remus e a Draco da habitação por se encontravam alguma pista de onde podiam estar os dois morenos. Uns medimagos e enfermeiras acercaram-se até onde estavam Remus e Draco totalmente desconsolados.

-Vamos senhor Malfoy tem que se tranquilizar, assim não ajuda em nada, será melhor que se tome esta poção que lhe temperará um pouco os nervos.

-Não quero tomar nada, será melhor que se ocupem de Remus acho que está à beira do colapso.

Efetivamente, Remus estava a ponto de cair em uma crise, a transformação tinha sido fazia poucos dias e seu corpo ainda estava ressentido. Era tal seu esgotamento e sua ansiedade que tomou sem protestar a poção que se lhe oferecia, precisava desligar ou a dor aumentaria até uns níveis insuportáveis. Não podia ser verdade o que estava ocorrendo, Harry e seu companheiro tinham caído em mãos dos comensais.

_oOo_

Enquanto estes graves fatos ocorriam em Londres um grupo importante de comensais, aproveitando que muitos aurores se tinham ido a San Mungo, se apareceram nas proximidades de Azkaban, com uma barca movida por meios mágicos se aproximaram até a prisão, uns guardiães que eram colegas seus lhes tinham facilitado as finques para poder atravessar as barreiras mágicas.

-Rápido, temos que chegar em seguida, nosso líder espera na prisão não podemos lhe falhar. Hoje será um dia para recordar eternamente. Temos feito prisioneiro a esse maldito Potter e à rata traiçoeira de Snape.

-Você o disse Nott por fim libertaremos a Malfoy e começaremos a semear o terror entre esses magos que se encontram indefesos sem seu queridíssimo Potter. –O sobrenome de Harry foi cuspido com um grande desprezo por Crabbe, quem ao ódio que sentia por Harry se somava a dor pela perda de seu único filho na batalha de Hogwarts.

Quando chegaram à prisão, uns guardiães estavam lhes esperando para lhes abrir as portas, com um grande alarde de magia escura conseguiram romper as defesas da prisão, o ir e vir de malefícios era muito forte. Os aurores que se tinham ficado na fortaleza não davam a vasto e os guardas ajudavam no possível, mas eram muito poucos.

-Rápido dispersar-vos, corram até a cela 215 resgatem ao amo, estamos rompendo as barreiras para poder sair daqui aparecendo-nos. Temos pouco tempo, não demorarão em chegar reforços.

Quem incitou aos comensais era Nott, o único com dotes de comando e organização que estava ansioso por resgatar a Lucius ao que considerava um igual em inteligência e poder. Quando viu aparecer ao loiro pelo corredor se assombrou do porte tão majestoso e soberbo que luzia apesar do uniforme e sujo que lhe cobria. Não importava cedo estaria a salvo e poderia se tirar toda essa imundícia de em cima.

A batalha cessou repentinamente, Lucius tinha sido libertado e já não se demoraram mais, resgataram algum comensal que ainda estava em condições de acompanhar e se apareceram diretamente em sua guarida nas Highlanders.

-Vêem Lucius te levarei até tuas habitações, poderá se limpar e descansar um momento até que se te sirva o jantar.

-Obrigado Theodore, achei que nunca ia poder sair desse buraco infecto. Quando me chegou a notícia que tinha regressado a Grã-Bretanha e que ia encabeçar meu resgate soube, sem nenhuma dúvida, que a missão ia ser todo um sucesso.

-Já Lucius, não se canse, tenho mandado aos elfos que te preparem um banho, agora é melhor que te relaxe, depois seguiremos falando. Enquanto eu irei a prepara uma surpresa que tenho para ti, mas não ache que não me pagarei todo o que tenho feito por ti.

O moreno lançou uma mirada luxuriosa a Malfoy que lhe respondeu com um olhos carregados de desejo. Nos meses passados em Azkaban tinham sido de abstinência e seu temperamento fogoso não estava acostumado a estar em dique seco. Nott era uma boa presa e um bom amante, tinham tido encontros ocasionas, só para satisfazer suas necessidades, desde que estavam em Hogwarts. Não iam a desperdiçar um bom traseiro, um buraco é um buraco independentemente de onde esteja e aquele lhe estavam brindando em bandeja.

Com um sorriso torcido entrou no banheiro e despojou-se com um passe de varinha de seus sujas roupas e introduziu-se com grande prazer na banheira que transbordava de água quente e abundante espuma perfumada. A seu lado descansava um copo de bom vinho branco, frio e uns aperitivos para ir abrindo boca até a hora do jantar. Aquilo era o paraíso e nunca ninguém lhe ia a voltar a arrebatar.

Nott encaminhou-se rápido até as habitações nas que tinham encerrados aos dois morenos. Harry ainda débil pelos efeitos do veneno não era capaz de mover da cama e Severus maniatado como estava não podia lhe oferecer muita ajuda.

-Tranquilo, Harry virá a buscar-nos, só te peço uma coisa, seja forte não consentes que quebrantem tua vontade.

-Eu tentarei Severus, mas quem pode estar por trás de tudo isto.

-Comensais que não se resignam a ter perdido seu poder, espero que não demorem muito em nos resgatar ou isto se vai pôr muito perigoso para nós. Trata de descansar todo o que possa, cedo precisará todas teus energias.

A porta abriu-se com um grande estrondo e um comensal alto apareceu na ombreira. Era imponente, muito alto, como Severus. Seu cabelo negro caía até os ombros soltos, via-se que tinha uma grande musculatura baixo suas roupas, sua porte e elegância com a que leva a túnica lhe deram a pista a Severus de quem podia ser. Agora sim que estavam perdidos, aquele não podia ser outro que Theodore Nott um dos mais mortíferos e despiedados comensais, junto com Lucius Malfoy, que o Tenebroso tinha tido.

-Nunca pude imaginar que teria dois pelo preço de um. - A voz soava zombadora enquanto se despojava elegantemente da máscara e a deixava flutuando a seu lado.

-Vejo Snape que também é a baba desse desgraçado, não sei que vos dá esse engendro de sanguessuga. Você nos trai por ele e o filho de Lucius se converte em seu amante, quiçá seja muito bom na cama, não estará mau o provar e se não me satisfaz lhe darei a meus rapazes para que se converta em nossa puta.

-Não te atreverá a tocar ao rapaz.

-Que passa tem ciúmes, Snape. Talvez quer ser você a puta.

-Deixa-te já de dizer tolices. –Cuspiu Severus com todo o ódio e a frialdade que era possível, mas sabia que não estava em condições de atemorizar a ninguém e muito menos a Nott. A bofetada que recebeu do comensal lhe fez voltar o rosto e que seu lábio começasse a sangrar.

-Não volte a me dar nenhuma ordem mais, não está em condições de exigir nada. CRUCIO.

Severus retorcia-se de dor no chão, não ia consentir que um gemido saísse de seus maltratados lábios, mas doíam, demônios como doía a maldição. Já não era um menino e seus ossos se ressentiam, quando pensou que todo seu corpo se ia a disgregar cessou o tormento. Rapidamente foi lançado contra a parede e seus braços ficaram suspendidos do teto, sua túnica foi arrancada deixando ao descoberto seu torso, as pernas mal lhe sujeitavam pelo castigo recebido.

Da mão de Nott surgiu um chicote de sete filas com as pontas de ferro que começaram a açoitar suas costas, agora já não pôde mais e um gemido saiu de sua garganta, suas costas se estava abrindo em mil feridas. Harry pelo débil que estava e pelo castigo que estava presenciando se desmaiou.

O comensal satisfeito com o que tinha conseguido, quebrantar a Snape e atormentar ao Menino que Viveu saiu da habitação deixando aos dois magos desmaiados.

-Crabbe apanha a mais dois e vão até a habitação dos prisioneiros desatem a Snape e aplicar-lhe esta pomada, lhe curará as feridas, mas lhe vão doer mais que se não lhe tivesses posto nada. Preciso que esta noite volte a estar operativo. Lucius quererá ter sua própria Vingança.

Entraram e sem nenhuma consideração lançaram a Snape em cima da cama e aplicaram-lhe grosseiramente a pomada, a dor que sentia era tão forte que acordou do estado de semiconsciência que tinha. Não lhe ia dar o prazer de lhe ver sofrer, seguiu com os olhos fechados e apertou as cobertas tentando mitigar a dor tão forte que sentia. Isto só podia significar que se iam a enraivecer novamente com ele. Qualquer coisa enquanto não torturassem ainda a Harry, quiçá daria a tempo enquanto estavam com ele a que chegassem a lhes resgatar.

-Vá este dois sim que dormem será melhor que os acordemos, este que sofra de dor e o outro verme que veja como se retorce seu protetor. –Lançaram lhes um enervate que fez que Harry abrisse muito os olhos desorientado, o primeiro que fixaram seus retinas foi ao grupo de comensais se rindo de um maltratado Severus que jazia de bruços na cama com as costas recoberta de pomada.

-Nosso belo dormente acordou, desfruta enquanto possa, daqui a pouco te tocará a ti.

Foram-se da habitação e ao instante Severus levantou a cabeça e olhou a Harry. – Não lhes faça caso, ninguém te vai tocar enquanto eu esteja com vida, daqui a pouco virá a nos resgatar, esses bastardos não sabem que sempre levo um localizador em minhas roupas, por se a coisa se põe mau, lembro de minha época de espiã.

-Como está te vi o que te fez esse bastardo e … o sento me desmaiei não pude o suportar.

-Não se preocupe, Harry estou bem, esses malditos me puseram uma pomada que fechará os machucados, mas dói como mil demônios. Acho que ainda temos umas horas até que voltem a por mim. Espero que vingam cedo a por nós.

Mas Harry sim estava preocupado, sabia que se não chegassem cedo a lhe buscar começaria de novo a tortura e não sabia que mais lhes tinham deparado, quanto odiava se sentir impotente, o veneno lhe tinha deixado totalmente esguio, não era capaz de controlar ainda sua magia, esses bastardos tinham feito bem seu trabalho, se não tivesse sido assim Harry lhe teria esmagado apesar de não ter varinha.

Enquanto em Londres os aurores tinham já delimitada a zona em onde estavam prisioneiros Severus Snape e Harry Potter. -É muito importante que prestem atenção, esses malnascidos são tão prepotentes que não se tomaram a moléstia de verificar que nenhum dos dois prisioneiros pudesse levar em cima um feitiço localizador, sorte para nós. –disse com autoridade o chefe de aurores.

-Agora mesmo ativarei os transladores que nos deixassem nas imediações da casa onde os têm prisioneiros, espero que sejam muito rápidos, não podem correr nenhum perigo, faz umas duas horas que estão em mãos desses desquiciados e me temo o pior. Adiante.

Como um só homem a equipe de elite de aurores ativaram os transladores e se apareceram adiante de uma mansão de campo típica escocesa, tudo anunciava calma na imediações, mas cedo se iam desatar uma batalha do mais cruenta.

Continuará…


	7. O Resgate e um final feliz

-Não quero o menor descuido, sincronizemo-nos, entraremos ao mesmo tempo pelas duas portas da mansão, estão demasiado confiados e não esperam ser atacados. Acho que algum descerebrado está ao comando destes assassinos, ou estão-nos tendendo uma armadilha.

-Rápido não temos tempo que perder, a operação de resgate começa já.

Nos sótão da mansão Severus retorcia as cobertas da cama e rechinava os dentes, o unguento estava cumprindo seu cometido, curava-lhe lenta, mas dolorosamente, mas era uma cura muito superficial, à mínima que incidiram sobre suas feridas voltariam a se abrir dolorosamente.

Harry via o rosto de Severus descomposto pela dor e surcado por grossas lágrimas, devia de ser uma dor pior que mil cruciatus. O moreno só pedia que viessem cedo a lhe tirar dali, não achava que o coração de Severus aguentasse tanta dor. De repente a porta de sua prisão abriu-se e deixou passar a uma imponente figura com um rosto tão parecido e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente do rosto amado de Draco.

-Vejo que está sentindo os maravilhosos efeitos do unguento curativo em suas costas Severus. Tem bem merecido por ser tão, digamos… TRAIDOR. CRUCIO!

O professor retorceu-se de dor pelo cruciatus, seu movimento brusco provocou que de novo suas feridas voltassem a sangrar, não ia aguentar bem mais, quiçá era seu destino acabar nesse sujo sótão, o único que sentia era não ter podido se despedir de Remus e que Harry ficaria ainda mais indefeso do que estava agora, mas a verdade que ele não era de grande ajuda nestes momentos.

-Vejo que se retorce de dor, isso gosto Severus, vai pagar todas e a cada uma de suas traições que tens cometido a nossos princípios. Suplicará que te mate antes de que acabe contigo. E você percevejo que se atreveu a acabar com nosso senhor e agora esquenta a cama de meu filho também não vai ter melhor sorte.

Lucius ia lançar uma nova sessão de cruciatus dirigidos a Harry quando Nott interrompeu na habitação. –Rápido Lucius temo-nos que marchar os aurores nos descobriram e acima se está livrando uma autêntica batalha.

A voz de Nott era desesperada e temerosa, esses segundos preciosos que Lucius ocupou em desviar a mirada dos prisioneiros para atender ao outro comensal bastaram para que Harry, apesar do debilitado que se encontrava, lançasse um accio à varinha de Lucius com a rapidez do raio e lhe enfeitiçasse com um impedimenta.

Lucius não por nada tinha sido o comensal mais poderoso de Voldemort e ainda que seu descuido de segundos lhe custou ver arrebatada seu varinha arrancou das mãos de Nott a sua e se protegeu com um escudo. O resultado foi um Nott atirado e comissionado no chão e um Lucius furioso ante a insolência de Potter por ter tentado enfeitiçá-lo.

-Não vai sair com vida deste lugar fedelho, nem também o traidor de Severus.

Harry sabia o que ia vir a seguir, quase podia ler o ódio que destilavam os olhos tão parecidos e tão diferentes desses outros tão amados. Tirou forças de sua debilidade e envolveu a Severus e a ele mesmo com um escudo que fez que o Avada lançado pelo loiro rebotara e fora a impactar no corpo inerte de Nott.

Tudo foi muito rápido, no momento que se escapava a vida do outro comensal um raio vermelho impactou nas costas de Lucius, que cegado pelo ódio não tinha ouvido como se acercavam os aurores, caiu desmaiado no solo, Harry ainda muito débil não pôde continuar com o escudo e de puro esgotamento perdeu o conhecimento.

Os aurores chamaram rapidamente ao chefe da operação para indicar-lhe que os tinham encontrado em muito mau estado, mas que estavam com vida. Levaram-nos até St. Mungo onde os medimagos trabalharam em estabilizar o volume mágico de Harry e em sanar as feridas de Severus, lançando mil e uns feitiços de cura, esses comensais tinham criado uma unguento muito resistente aos feitiços comuns de cura, a magia negra tinha muito que ver com sua elaboração.

O medimago Travis acercou-se até onde estavam Remus e Draco ansiosos por receber informação. –O senhor Potter encontra-se nestes momentos descansando e estável, seu núcleo mágico volta a estabilizar-se, o senhor Snape preocupa-nos muitíssimo, não somos capazes de reverter os efeitos do unguento que lhe aplicaram nas costas, lhe está produzindo dores terríveis. Achamos que tem sido criado com magia negra, mas não somos capazes de dar com o contrafeitiço, temos chamado a especialistas nesta matéria, mas não poderão vir até manhã, agora mesmo se encontram fora do país.

-Creio saber que contém esse unguento, por desgraça tenho visto a meu pai o elaborar muitas vezes.

-Está bem senhor Malfoy, se é tão amável gostaríamos que pudesse nos jogar de uma mão.

-Não o duvide, Severus é alguém muito importante para nós. –Draco voltou seu rosto para Remus que estava refletindo todo o sofrimento que sentia ante a situação de seu amado.

-Eu também quero jogar uma mão, me imagino que se precisará muita magia para o reverter.

-Assim é Remus, mas não é magia agradável, é magia negra, nunca o fiz, mas por desgraça o tenho presenciado muitíssimas vezes, tanto seu feitiço como seu contrafeitiço.

Nesse momento apareciam os aurores que tinham detido a Lucius com intenção de falar com seu filho.

-Senhor Malfoy temos que falar com você sobre um assunto relacionado com seu pai.

-Agora mesmo o senhor Malfoy nos ia ajudar com um contrafeitiço para ajudar a curar ao senhor Snape, me imagino que o que tenham que lhe dizer pode esperar. –O medimago Travis não estava nada a gosto com a atitude que demonstravam alguns aurores e esses dois em concreto menos, os conhecia demasiado bem, sempre tratavam aos familiares dos detentos como escoria ainda que fossem totalmente inocentes.

-Está bem medimago Travis, mas não demorem não temos toda a manhã para estar aqui.

-Não sabemos o tempo que vamos demorar, será melhor que voltem a seus afazeres e quando tenhamos terminado lhes avisaremos, assim não roubaremos nem um ápice de seu precioso tempo.

Aos aurores não lhes fez muita graça, mas sabiam que não tinham nada que fazer, não por nada Travis além de ser um dos melhores condenados medimagos de St. Mungo era o companheiro de seu chefe e melhor era não irritá-lo.

-Nos iremos até a Central quando terminem mandem uma coruja ou bem se translade até ali, senhor Malfoy. –Quase cuspiu o sobrenome ao dirigir para o menor, Draco sabia por sua atitude que eram bastante prepotentes e que se sentiam superiores ante o filho de um comensal, lhe dava igual não ia começar uma absurda briga, Severus era o primeiro.

-Vamos Draco, Sev espera-nos.

-Vamos Remus, esta gente não merece que percamos mais tempo com eles.

Após duas longas horas de feitiços e contrafeitiços conseguiram libertar a Severus dos efeitos do unguento. O moreno estava totalmente extenuado pela dor, o medimago forneceu-lhe uma poção contra a dor que lhe induziu um sono tranquilo. Após ver a Harry e comprovar que também dormia tranquilamente o medimago Travis e ele se foram até a Central de Aurores.

Travis parecia um bom tipo e desde depois tinha-lhe caído bem desde o princípio quando não se deixou enervar por esses dois aurores. Também viu nele um autêntico profissional que o único que se importava era a saúde de seus pacientes.

-Bom senhor Malfoy após o que temos passado no hospital acho que seria melhor que nos atuássemos, me chamo David Travis e como me imagino que quererá ir até a Central te acompanharei, eu tenho que ir buscar a meu companheiro.

-Totalmente de acordo, podes-me chamar Draco e efetivamente minha intenção é deixar limpo de uma vez por todas o assunto de meu pai.

-Creio Draco que seria de uma grande ajuda no hospital mágico, nossos ajudantes que estão fora não chegam sempre a tempo, têm muito trabalho, acho que tua ajuda seria muito bem recebida.

-Não estava dentro de meus planos trabalhar para St. Mungo, mas acho que não é má ideia, também não me levará muito tempo e poderei me dedicar também a outras coisas. Imagino-me que não terei muitos casos deste tipo para curar, por tanto minha presença não será necessária todos os dias. Agora que tudo está mais ou menos tranquilo gostaria de poder dedicar o maior tempo possível a meu companheiro.

-Você disse Draco, não é muito comum ter casos como o de hoje e me imagino que o mais importante para ti nestes momentos é teu companheiro. Eu também sinto falta ter mais tempo livre para lhe dedicar à minha, mas é um homem muito ocupado.

Nesses bons termos marcharam-se para a Central de Aurores, o chefe de aurores Jake Morgan esperava a seu companheiro, sabia que chegaria em seguida acompanhado de Draco Malfoy. O auror não era nenhum covarde e sabia perfeitamente que ninguém deveria pagar pelos erros de seus pais, como lhe tinha ocorrido a ele e agora tentavam fazer com o filho de Lucius Malfoy.

-Olá Jake, apresento-te a Draco Malfoy, hoje foi-nos de grande ajuda em St. Mungo, sem ele e seus conhecimentos poderíamos ter perdido outra vida por culpa de magos escuros.

-Bons dias senhor Malfoy, encantado de conhecê-lo, imagino-me que tem recebido a visita de um grupo de aurores que queriam que viessem até aqui para lhe comunicar uma notícia desagradável, mas esperada.

-Imagino-me que me dirão que meu pai tem sido detido e que ingressará em Azkaban em breve.

-Verá, a primeira parte do que tem dito é certa, seu pai tem sido detido quando estava a ponto de lançar um avada aos prisioneiros, mas tentou escapar e amaldiçoar aos aurores que os tinham encontrado e por causa da luta seu pai esta morto.

Draco ficou gelado, não esperava a morte de seu pai, não era uma boa pessoa, era malvado e orgulhoso, lhe tinha feito à vida muito difícil, mas sobre todas as coisas era seu pai e no fundo o queria. Seu rosto não refletia nada, só suas mãos apertadas até deixar os dedos brancos denotavam o engulo amargo pelo que estava passando.

-Será melhor que te sente Draco, te trarei algo para te acalmar. –David Travis não deu opção a que dissesse nada, saiu do despacho de seu companheiro para o conjunto para lhe dar a beber uma poção que lhe tranquilizaria, um pai sempre é um pai por muito comensal que seja este.

Após que a notícia da morte do pai de Draco se fizesse pública e que eu estava a salvo em St. Mungo débil, mas estável aplacou bastante os ânimos na contramão do Malfoy que combinava com vida. Mas sobretudo ajudou que eu fizesse público nosso amor e que como salvador do mundo mágico se estava com Draco Malfoy é que era uma boa pessoa, também influiu muito que meu companheiro começasse a trabalhar em St. Mungo de maneira altruísta ajudando a magos e bruxas vítimas de malefícios.

Que mais vos vou contar que não vos esteja imaginando, após minha recuperação e a de Severus, nos fomos tranquilamente nos adaptando a nossas novas vidas. É mais tinha tantas coisas que fazer que quando quis me dar conta estávamos outra vez em Halloween, nesse dia Draco tinha regressado cedo a casa, íamos ir à festa que se celebrava em Hogwarts todos os anos, tínhamos prometido a Severus e a Remus que iríamos com eles. Estava terminando de vestir quando notei como tudo girava a meu redor e o mundo se nublou.

O seguinte que vi quando voltava a abrir os olhos foi a um preocupado e quase choroso Draco que me agarrava com força tentando que não me voltasse a cair, apesar de que estava comodamente tumbado em nossa grande cama.

-Que passou Draco, me estava vestindo e de repente tudo começou a girar e acho que me desmaiei.

-Tens estado inconsciente dois minutos que para mim têm sido toda uma eternidade, te vê muito pálido, vou chamar agora mesmo a Travis para que vinga a te ver, sei que hoje tinha guarda em St. Mungo.

-Não é necessário Draco me encontro bem já.

-Disso nada, não se te ocorra mover da cama ou te aplico um petrificus.

Draco foi-se rapidamente à lareira para ir até St. Mungo, para buscar a David Travis e que pudesse acompanhar até sua casa e visse a Harry. David estava na sala de medimagos descansando um pouco quando viu a Draco chegar totalmente desencanado.

-Que sucede Draco, te vê realmente mau.

-É Harry acho que outra vez tem podido ser envenenado, se mareio e perdeu o conhecimento, tem estado quase dois minutos inconsciente, dá-me pânico que possa lhe passar algo irreversível. Deixei-lhe na cama, deu-me medo trazer-lhe até aqui, por se piorava.

-Tranquilo, Draco, tens feito muito bem ao não o ter movido, se é assim o veneno posso atuar mais depressa. Vamos não percamos tempo. –David apanhou a maleta com as poções e úteis que podiam lhe fazer falta. Em menos de cinco minutos o medimago e Draco estavam ao lado de Harry.

-Olá Harry, como te encontra agora. Vejo que tens voltado a recuperar sua cor habitual, vamos fazer um pequeno reconhecimento. –O medimago deu uns experientes passes de varinha e começou a verificar o estado de Harry. À medida que avançava no reconhecimento e não via sintomas de envenenamento começou a relaxar-se.

Ao cabo de quinze minutos e de ter-se apurado bem sobre o que lhe passava a Harry, se voltou para Draco e lhe fez um gesto de que se acercasse. –Bom pode estar tranquilos, Harry não tem sido envenenado, seu mareio e perda de conhecimento se deve a algo realmente maravilhoso. Vão ter um bebê.

A cara do casal passou do mais absoluto assombro à mais maravilhosa das felicidades, novamente Halloween trazia-lhes uma surpresa, iam ser papais. Aquilo era o mais formoso que podiam esperar, um fruto de seu amor, por fim iam ter uma família, algo que ambos ansiavam.

A partir desse momento o casal entrou em um torvelino de ilusão e alegria, Draco não queria baixo nenhum conceito que seu bebê nascesse fora do casamento pelo que organizaram um casamento muito rápido com a ajuda de Severus e de Remus e como não de Molly Weasley.

Após nove meses Harry e Draco tiveram seu primeiro bebê, uma preciosa menina à que chamaram Kristen, era muito loira e com uns formosos olhos verdes, de caráter tranquilo que fazia as delícias dos jovens papais. Seus padrinhos foram, como não, Remus e Severus. Após três anos a família voltou a aumentar, também em Halloween, com o nascimento do pequeno Robert, desta vez tinha o cabelo negro de Harry e os olhos prata de Draco, era mais inquieto que Kristen, mas um encanto igualmente. Seus padrinhos foram Blaise e Hermione.

-Harry amor, baixa já, temos que nos ir a Hogwarts, se chegamos tarde Severus e Remus nos vão matar, ademais Kristen e Robert se estão impacientando.

-Já vou espera só um minuto. Harry dobrou cuidadosamente o pergaminho que estava escrevendo e sorriu. Hoje era Halloween e tinha uma grande notícia que dar a seu esposo, após três anos de que o pequeno Robert viesse ao mundo, Harry estava de novo esperando um bebê. Sabia que a notícia ia a pegar desprevenido a Draco, lhe encantava ver a cara de assombro e após felicidade que se refletia em seu rosto.

O moreno sorriu e com muita felicidade baixo as escadas até o salão onde estava lhe esperando sua família para se transladar até Hogwarts onde lhes esperavam os sobreprotetores e consentidores avôs Remus e Severus, quem também ficariam maravilhados pelo aumento da família. Mas antes lhe comunicaria a seu casal e a seus pequenos.

Fim.

Nota:

Finalmente acabou a fic... vejo vocês por ai!

Comentem :D


End file.
